Black Hand
by utopico
Summary: "Black Hand no es nada, Black Hand no existe, somos una sombra, somos un tal vez lo conozco, somos las manos negras que mueven los hilos de las sombras, somos el vació"... algunas veces solo queremos desaparecer por el bien de los otros y el nuestro propio, y para Nick, ese lema fue su mejor oportunidad. (cambio en la forma de narración a partir del capítulo 3)
1. Corazon roto

Este es el primer Fic que voy a escribir de esta película, espero que es guste, y les advierto que soy de jugar mucho can las ideas y pensamientos jaja.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

Personaje: dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Corazón roto.

][

Era una mañana tranquila en Zootopia, Nick se había levantado temprano ya que era su día franco, normalmente dormía un poco más al ser un animal nocturno pero hoy tenía un plan especial, estaba planeando hacer una hermosa cena para su coneja favorita, planeaba algo rico y tranquilo, tal vez con zanahorias y moras, ver algunas películas, y si su valentía no le abandonaba en el proceso, decirle sus sentimientos, el mismo plan que viene tratando de concretar desde hacía ya muchos meses, pero siempre se retractaba después de los primeros minutos de película, por el miedo al rechazo, después de todo, ella era una hermosa coneja y el un astuto zorro, sus especies eran resentidas por naturaleza, o eso se podría decir, aun así eran unos buenos amigos, y compañeros de trabajo, y no olvidarse que los señores Hopps tienen cierto recelo contra los zorros, es muy distinto ser zorro y querer ser el novio de su hija a querer ser un amigo, había muchas cosas en juego, todos dirían que a él no le importarían esas cosas, después de todo era un zorro astuto y siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero lo que menos quería era perder a su torpe coneja, era tal el miedo que tenía que muchas veces prefería callar, aunque eso le quebrara el corazón, porque conocía a Judy, y sabia la excelente mujer que era, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara a ese alguien especial, Nick era muy consciente de ello, tal vez demasiado, tanto que en algunos momentos se volvía sobreprotector con su coneja.

El ruido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, era demasiado temprano para que alguien lo visitara, después de todo muchos de sus "amigos" lo habían dejado de lado cuando se unió al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, o a los molestos DPZ, como le solían decir ellos, solo tenía contacto con Finnick entre algunos pocos que se habían quedado, además de volver a estar en buenos términos con Mr Big, y casi nadie del DPZ además de Judy sería capaz de visitarlo sin avisarle antes; al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una señorita loba blanca como la nieve que vestida de traje y una falda portafolio a juego, todo era de un color azul marino, camisa banca y corbata negra, que le confería cierto aire de poder y autoridad, además que la ropa se acentuaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, demostrando que era una persona muy atlética.

Nick: disculpe, puedo ayudarle- no sabía que decir, no muy a menudo aparece alguien desconocido en su puerta.

Meredith: eso depende, ¿es usted Nicholas Piberius Wilde?- en ese punto el zorro ya estaba muy intrigado de quien era la señorita, ya que no era algo muy común que las personas conocieran su nombre completo, incluso cuando llenaba papeleo ponía su segundo nombre abreviado, ya que nunca le conto a nadie del fanatismo de su padre por Star Trunk.

Nick: bueno, creo que nos encontramos en disparidad de situación ya que usted sabe quien soy, pero yo no sé nada de usted- se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Meredith: creo que sería conveniente hablar dentro señor Wilde- el zorro no se movió ni un centímetro, como si no hubiera escuchado.

Nick: creo que entendería mi posición señorita, pero siendo policía tiendo a desconfiar de todos, discúlpeme si no le permito pasar, pero normalmente dejo entrar a gente que conozco lo suficiente para saber que pueden querer- la loba se dio cuenta que no se había presentado aún y por ello le dio una posiblemente equivocada visión al zorro, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y puso una posición un poco más rígida, Nick la reconoció al instante, era una posición que tenían los entrenadores cuando entro al DPZ, por lo menos en ese momento tenía un poco de idea de quien estaba delante de él.

Meredith: mil disculpas, soy Meredith Whitewolf, soy una…- antes de terminar la oración fue Nick quien dijo la información para ver su reacción.

Nick: una instructora del DPZ- la sorpresa en su rostro fue suficiente para saber que sus suposiciones habían sido acertadas, se notaba la duda de cómo lo había sabido, después de todo él dijo no conocerla, y eso era verdad, así que decidió responder la pregunta no formulada- Su postura la delata señorita Meredith- soltó un poco su postura y dejo entrar a la loba a su departamento, ya que al parecer si era del DZP, lo conveniente si era hablar dentro, Nick no quería que sus vecinos se enteraran de cosas policiales, ese edificio de departamentos era muy chismoso, eso solía traer ventajas a la hora de buscar información, pero tenía sus contra también-adelanté, no es muy grande el departamento, pero es acogedor, eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?- Nick era algo nuevo en eso de tener casa propia.

El departamento no era muy grande, la sala comedor y cocina se encontraban en la misma habitación, tenía una mesa de madera en el medio no muy larga, era solo para unas cuatro personas con mucho y con unos arreglos florales sobre ella, a un costado se encontraba una cajonera con algunos marcos de fotografías de sus amigos y una de dos zorros abrazándose, donde el hombre vestía de traje y la mujer tenía un vestido blanco; a un costado de la mesa y mirando hacia la puerta había un gran sillón y dos más pequeños a cada lado enfrentados entre sí, formando un pequeño cuadrado de recreación que en el medio tenía una mesa de baja estatura, y frente al gran sillón había un mueble de televisor con un pantalla plana de 30 pulgadas encima, y junto con ella había una lectora de DVD y una consola de juegos, al otro lado del sillón tenía un gran puerta ventana que daba al pequeño balcón del piso, del otro lado de la mesa del comedor se veía la cocina con una mesada isla para delimitar la separación del comedor de la cocina, la piedra de superior era de un granito, de un color negro brillante, y todos los muebles de la cocina así como su refrigerador era de un color blanco que hacia resaltar aún más el granito, se podía ver algunas compras sobre la mesada junto a la máquina de café la cual aún humeaba un poco por su contenido, detrás de la mesa del comedor había una puerta, que se podía intuir que iba al dormitorio. Nick le hizo señas para que se sentara en el sillón mientras él se dirigía a la cocina.

Nick: ¿café?- no había esperado respuesta, ya que estaba volviendo a la zona de sillones con dos tazas de café, además sabía que todos en el DPZ adoraban el café.

Meredith: si, gracias- se apuró a contestar mientras recibía la taza humeante, otro punto más que aseguraba que si pertenecía a el DPZ, según parecía la loba no había tenido una muy buena noche, se notaba algo lenta en sus movimientos, cansada y nerviosa según se podía ver por un pequeño temblor y las bolsas bajo los ojos, Nick aprovecho que la loba se había sentado en el gran sillón y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales que había al costado.

Nick: muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que desea señorita Meredith?- la loba pareció alterarse un poco ante el nombre.

Meredith: por favor dígame Mery, cuando lo dice así suena como que estoy en el campo de entrenamiento, y estoy aquí como reclutadora no como entrenadora- Nick levando una ceja, "esto cada vez es se está poniendo más extraño" pensó el zorro.

Nick: podría ser un poco más específica Mery, ya que como sabrá, yo ya pertenezco al DZP, y por favor dígame Nick, todo el mundo lo hace.

Mery: lo sabemos señor Wild… perdón, Nick, pero en este caso no vengo en representación del DPZ, vengo por otro grupo que desea incorporarlo a sus filas- al ver la muesca que hizo el zorro se apuró a aclarar- no somos ninguna fuente criminal ni nada por el estilo, yo pertenezco a un nueva sección que se ha iniciado por el gobierno al darse cuenta de la falta de personal preparado para enfrentarse a casos especiales.

Nick: ¿Qué clase de casos especiales?- se encorvo un poco en su postura acercándose un poco más a la loba, a lo cual se puso un poco más nerviosa la visitante.

Mery: caso especiales donde la policía no sería suficiente, casos especiales como los de las migmicampus colisitias- al escuchar eso recordó a Judy y todo lo que hicieron juntos, ella estaría feliz de hablar con esta loba, y para el zorro era sorprendente encontrar a una loba con cerebro, bueno, tal vez el debió haber sido el primero en creer que eso era posible, ya que él era un zorro policía.

Nick: si el caso de las plantas clase c, sí, yo estuve en ese caso, pero no entiendo porque usted está aquí diciéndome todo esto.

Mery: porque por ese caso el alcalde Leonzales junto con otros mandatarios consideraron necesario un grupo para manejar estos casos, casos donde se necesitan a personas calificadas para llevarlos a cabo, y como tú participaste en el caso, además de ser evaluada toda su formación tanto dentro como fuera de la academia, se consideró altamente capacitado para participar del proyecto.

Nick: ¿proyecto?

Mery: el gobierno quiere crear una grupo de fuerzas especiales, o fuerzas de elite si así lo desea llamar, con el objetivo de estar preparado para ese tipo de problemas terroristas, o para cualquier otro problema que pueda generarse, o lo que sea que se necesite, y como tú fuiste uno de los que participo en el caso, y a pesar de no haber tenido ninguna formación y/o obligación para con el caso- "si como no, nadie sabe lo que hizo Zanahorias"- aun así ayudo y fue de gran ayuda en el caso, por eso se considera vital que participe- empezó a buscar dentro de su saco, la loba que parecía imponer respeto hacia unos segundos ahora parecía más una niña viendo a una superestrella, se notaba algo nerviosa y distraída, después de unos segundos saco una tarjeta- esto es para usted Nick, espero que pueda mantener el secreto de esta charla ya que el programa aún no está definido, aun no se sabe quiénes serán los otros, es algo que espero que entienda aunque diga que no- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al zorro- pero no es necesario que decida ahora, piénselo, puede incluso ayudar más a convertir este mundo a uno aún mejor, cuando tenga su decisión por favor hágamela saber, ahí se encuentra mi numero- señalando con la mirada la tarjeta que ahora depositaba en la mano de Nick- muchas gracias por el café, ha sido delicioso- comenzó a levantarse para irse, Nick aprovecho el momento para hacer una pregunta que le estaba molestando en la cabeza.

Nick: ¿alguien más de la misión aulladores está citado en esto?- la loba lo miro sobre su hombro, como si al principio no entendiera la pregunta.

Mery: aún no sabemos quién más será llamado, y si lo supiera no se lo podría decir hasta que supiera si acepta o no el proyecto, ya que es de estricta confidencialidad, solo puedo decir que hasta ahora, usted es el único nombre que apareció en Zootopia- y sin más continuo hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de salir- por cierto, tiene un lindo nombre, debería usarlo un poco más, sería un poco más fácil encontrarlo.

Nick: la idea de hacerlo así es que no sea fácil encontrarme, o lo fue en su tiempo.

Mery: si sirve de algo, si acepta, estoy seguro que ya será muy difícil ser encontrado por sus enemigos.

][-][

Judy estaba en la comisaria esperando por el final del día, porque iba a ser visitada por sus padres y estaba un poco alterada con eso, le hubiera gustado que Nick hubiera estado en la comisaria, su amigo siempre sabia como tranquilizarla en todos los aspectos, su forma bromista e inteligente de actuar siempre le alegraba el día a la coneja, y siempre que el zorro tenía días francos como ese, ella sentía que esos días se alargaban un poco más, y que la oficina se volvía un poco más aburrida, era extraño, ya que antes de conocerlo no la parecía tan aburrida, pero los nervios de la visita de sus padres no le dejaba estar aburrida es de día, además que normalmente Nick la invitaba a comer y ver películas como amigos los días que no se cruzaban en el trabajo.

Rinoceronte: hey Judy, hay unos conejos afuera preguntando por ti, dicen que son tus padres- las orejas de la pequeña coneja automáticamente se levantaron y su nariz se movía de forma nerviosa, "no podía ser tan tarde ya, ¿o sí?" miro el reloj para corroborarlo, y puedo ver que en verdad aun no era ni cerca la hora irse a casa, pero si estaba cerca de la hora de almorzar.

Judy: si, en un momento iré- la pequeña guardo su investigación en la computadora y se giró para salir de ese pequeño rectángulo, unos treinta policías estaban en esas pequeñas salas armadas con separadores de paredes falsas y baja estatura formando una serie de pasillos que iban a todas direcciones, ella caminaba tranquilamente o al menos lo intentaba, quería tranquilizarse un poco, sabía que algo pasaba, sus padres nunca habían viajado a Zootopia para visitarla tan repentinamente, y parecían aún más extraños a la hora que hablaron por teléfono, sabía que ella y sus padres podían tener sus diferencias, paso cuando era más pequeña, en esa obra de teatro, cuando decidió ser policía, que ellos trataron por todos los medios que desistiera de su sueño, pero sabía que aun así y todo la amaban y no tratarían de hacer nada para perjudicarla, eran tan protectores que hasta casi le daban un paralizador, eso le hizo acordar a cierto zorro que también era muy protector a veces, pero cuando sus padres se ponían es ese estado le daba un poco de miedo por lo que podría hacer esta vez, al llegar a la entrada puedo encontrar a Garraza hablando con sus padres.

Garraza: así es, estoy de acuerdo, es una conejita taaaan tierna, y hablando de ella, JUDY AQUÍ ESTAN TUS PADRES- eso era típico del oficial, por más que solo estuviera a fácil cinco metros de él y aun así se alteraba y alegraba tanto en su puesto que tendía a gritar por todo, y como siempre, se encontraba comiendo rosquillas y escuchando el ultima tema de Gazelle, Judy aún no podía entender como el había podido conseguir las entradas del recital para todos, y menos que se las regalara para festejar por haber resuelto el caso de los aulladores; al escuchar lo que decía el leopardo, los señores Hopps se voltearon a donde estaba mirando, al ver a la pequeña coneja ambos sonrieron, Judy corrió a abrazarlos.

Judy: papá, mamá, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Creí que no vendrían hasta la tarde, ¿por qué no me acompañan a comer?- sus padres se animaron un poco, al parecer había algo que les molestaba y Judy estaba alerta para todas las señales que podía atrapar- Garraza, saldré con mis padres si alguien me llega a buscar.

Garraza: está bien pequeña, yo te avisare por radio si se te necesita- sin más la coneja guio a sus padres hacia afuera.

Judy: muy bien, ¿Qué desean comer? Creo que hay un restaurante con un par de menús para conejos por aquí cerca, pero no sé si el tiempo alcanzara- la coneja se diría hacia su vehículo, se había comprado uno con el dinero que había ahorrado en el DPZ, era algo simple, pero lo suficiente para movilizarse en Zootopia, y poder llevar a algunas personas con ella.

Bonnie: ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo simple en cualquier lugar?, después de todo llegamos temprano ¿Qué dices querido?- la coneja mayor miraba a su esposo con una mirada algo nerviosa.

Stu: ¿sí?- al no darse cuenta de la indirecta Bonnie le dio un codazo haciendo que reaccionara- sí, algo tranquilo y simple sería bueno- Judy trato de actuar normal, pero todo apuntaba a que sus padres escondían algo definitivamente, todos subieron al automóvil y Judy condujo hasta una cafetería que había a un par de cuadras de la comisaria, sus padres pidieron dos licuados de zanahoria y Judy una taza de té de zanahoria, desde que ella logro resolver un caso que nadie más pudo, la voz se corrió por todo Zootopia, y todo el mundo, entonces se empezaron a hacer un poco más de cosas para las especies que normalmente no participaban en cosas como la policía, y por ello empezó a haber demanda de otras cosas, y algunos pudieron ver un nuevo negocio, y aparecieron lugares como esa cafetería, Judy decidió que ya era suficiente la espera, y que era mejor afrontar lo que sea que iban a decirle de una vez.

Judy: muy bien, que paso, suéltenlo de una vez- ambos se miraron algo nerviosos.

Bonnie: ¿no sé a qué te refieres querida?- algo que aprendió Judy al vivir en las madrigueras Bunnyburrow, es que su madre es capaz de resistir todos los movimientos que la podrían delatar como mentirosa, pero sabía se su padre no contaba con esa habilidad.

Judy: ¿papá?- como si fuera el detonante el conejo abrió mucho los ojos.

Stu: Judy, ambos queremos lo mejor para ti- la pequeña coneja se llevó una mano a la frente, "esto no podía ser bueno", pudo ver como su madre miraba a su padre como buscando una aprobación.

Bonnie: Judy, tu padre y yo creemos que todo esto de la policía y los casos te estan dejando poco tiempo para ti.

Judy: pero que dices ma, si tengo tiempo para mí, tengo amigos y estoy feliz con mi vida- "¿a donde querían llegar?" es lo que se preguntaba.

Stu: si, lo sabemos, pero estar tanto tiempo con ese zorro no crees que podría traerte algunos percances.

Judy: ¿Por qué? Nick es mi mejor amigo.

Bonnie: lo sabemos querida, pero es un zorro y hay algunas personas que no les gustan los zorros.

Stu: algunas personas como los otros conejos- ahí fue donde Judy se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir sus padres.

Judy: ustedes creen que por estar con Nick no voy a tener contactos con otros conejos- eso si le pareció algo muy anticuado a la pequeña, parecía como si vivieran en el siglo XV donde no se podían juntar la clase alta con la plebe- yo no lo creo así.

Bonnie: solo queremos tu bienestar querida, y por eso consideramos que sería bueno que empieces a conocer gente nueva- "dime que no lo dirá, dime que no lo dirá..."

Stu: así que consideramos bueno hablar con nuestro amigo Winter de las madrigueras del sur, ¿no sé si lo recuerdas?, tú y su hijo solían jugar mucho cuando venían a visitarnos.

Judy: papá, tenía 10 años cuando jugaba con Poul, además hace más de 15 años que no nos hemos visto- nunca se lo dijo a sus padres, pero para Judy, Poul se comía los mocos.

Bonnie: entonces ser bueno que una charla para conocerse un poco más ¿no?- y ahí estaba, sus padres le habían organizado una cita, ella no quería lastimarlos, pero estaba segura que el Poul que recordaba no era su tipo.

Judy: mamá, yo no creo que sea buena idea.

Stu: Judy, si realmente dices que ese Zorro…

Judy: Nick- se había hartado que le digan siempre zorro.

Stu: si realmente dices que Nick no afecta en tu vida, entonces aceptaras salir con Poul- Judy estaba entre la espada y la pared, si decía que si, tendría que aguantar al come mocos, si decía no, admitía que Nick le afectaba en su vida social, aunque sabía que realmente no era así, "una vez no afecta ¿no?".

Judy: está bien- pudo ver como se formaban las sonrisa en sus rostros.

Bonnie: me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión pequeña- Judy solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero nada le iba a preparar para lo que su padre le iba a decir.

Stu: perfecto, el pasara por ti esta noche para cenar- pudo sentir como todo en su cabeza se ponía en blanco.

Judy: ¿Qué?

][-][-][

Nick estaba algo nervioso, sentía una incomodidad detrás de su nuca, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo, esa sensación no se había ido desde el momento que se fue la señorita Meredith de su casa, trato de ignorarla durante todo el día, mientras preparaba todo para esa noche, pero la tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo de su camiseta le ardía cada vez más, hasta tal punto que más de una vez se le cruzo la idea de romperla o quemarla, fue muy duro el camino hasta la noche, pero al fin había llegado el momento que le sacaría todo eso de la cabeza, el momento de ir a buscar a Zanahorias, había manejado desde su departamento en el distrito forestal con la firme idea de hoy decirle todo a Judy, estaciono en el aparcamiento de la policía y fue caminando tranquilamente hasta la zona, o lo más tranquilo que sus nervios se lo permitieron y espero pacientemente hasta que el turno terminara, de a poco comenzaron a salir todos sus compañeros y algunos que lo vieron lo saludaron, el zorro devolvía muchos de los saludos pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en otra persona, el tiempo paso y ya no quedaba nadie en el estacionamiento, estaba a punto de entrar a buscarla porque pensó que algo le había pasado cuando la vio salir, se veía algo pensativa, algo un poco extraño en la coneja.

Nick: Zanahorias, ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?- la coneja literalmente se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, en ese momento el zorro realmente pensó que algo paso, pero no quería presionarla, así que empezó a actuar como lo hacía todos los días francos- Zanahorias, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y ver algunas películas así se te pasa todo este día aburrido que has pasado sin mí?- hacia esa sonrisa que decía soy mejor que todos que siempre hacia reír a la coneja, pero no le duro mucho ya que escucho la contestación de la coneja.

Judy: no- las ojeas del zorro se cayeron de golpe, y volvió a ver a la pequeña coneja esperando que sus oídos le hayan engañado, pero al ver la mirada esquiva de ella pudo ver que realmente no se había equivocado- lo siento Nick, pero ya quede con alguien más- y ahí estaba el segundo golpe, aun mas acido que el primero.

Nick: está bien Judy, otro día será- sabía que por más que lo hubiera intentado su voz había sonado algo parecida a un reproche, y pudo ver como la coneja le cruzaba un escalofrió en su espalda, el zorro solo quería estar solo en ese momento así que eso fue lo que hizo- entonces nos vemos mañana- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil, la coneja se quedó sola en el estacionamiento, se sintió un poco mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, a ella también le hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con el zorro, pero realmente dijo la verdad cuando dijo que ya había quedado con alguien más, él no tenía derecho a ponerse así, ¿verdad?, algunas veces la coneja creía que se pasaba de sobreprotector.

Judy: si, nos vemos mañana- la contestación fue más para sí misma que para Nick, él ya se había ido del lugar, Judy decidió que ya había tardado demasiado, así que empezó a conducir hacia su casa, una vez dentro, fue a bañarse y busco algo simple para usar, se puso una camiseta lisa de color rojo, un jeans azules oscuros, y se puso a esperar por su visita, mientras trataba de no pensar en las acciones de Nick, y no debió esperar mucho tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos pudo escuchar el timbre de su departamento, fue hacia la puerta, y no se esperó lo que vio, Poul había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, ahora tenían la misma estatura, y su pelaje gris se había vuelto aún más oscuro y el pelo blanco en su hocicó y cuello se veía como algo aún más blanco, bestia una camisa que no tenía abrochado los primeros dos botones y un pantalón de vestir negro, tenía una forma atlética, y parecía estar mucho más serio de lo que era de niño.

Poul: hola Judy, te vez hermosa- la coneja no podía entender como ese comentario o esa sonrisa que le dedico pudo hacerle sonrojar tan fácilmente, definitivamente sus padres tenían razón, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con otro conejo.

Judy: gra… gracias Poul, tú también te vez bien- Poul le dedico otra sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero.

Poul: nos vamos- Judy solo pudo asentir y una vez cerrada la puerta de su departamento tomo su brazo y salieron del edificio, afuera lo esperaba un auto muy parecido al que usaba Flash, solo que en negro y banco, la coneja se había olvidado que la familia Winter era una familia muy poderosa, Poul sin decir nada le abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y le ayudo a entrar, una vez que estuvo dentro cerró la puerta y le dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado subiendo al lugar del piloto, cuando entro le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor, y manejo silenciosamente hasta un restaurante en Tundratown, el mismo restaurante tenía una zona que funcionaba como bar y otra con pequeñas mesas dispersadas, ambos salieron del auto y Poul le dio las llaves al valet comadreja y un billete, luego le volvió a ofrecer el brazo a Judy, y juntos entraron al restaurante, dentro los estaba esperando una camarera zorra vestida de esmoquin negro.

Poul: mesa para dos por favor- la zorra asintió y los guio a una mesa algo apartada donde les dejo la carta con los menús para que eligieran, el primero en iniciar la conversación fue Poul, con algo que tenía la coneja en la cabeza desde que salieron del departamento- esto no es nada parecido a lo que fue nuestro último encuentro ¿no?

Judy: no, se podría decir que no, recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos, ambos jugábamos a las escondidas y tomábamos licuado de zanahoria- ambos se rieron por los recuerdos.

Poul: si, como olvidarlo, ese era el mejor licuado que haya probado- la mesera se acercó a tomar sus pedidos para luego dejarlos solos de nuevo.

Judy: ¿y cómo estas Poul?- se sentía muy estúpida haciendo esa pregunta, pero no sabía cómo reiniciar la conversación.

Poul: bien, la verdad es que he estado tratando de sobrevivir al entrenamiento del DPZ, es algo muy exigente- Judy no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Judy: ¿estás en el DPZ?- se pudo ver como el blanco de su hocico se ponía un poco más rosa, al parecer le daba vergüenza hablar de eso.

Poul: si, te volviste inspiración para muchos, hay muchas más especies que quieren ayudar en la policía, deberías ver todo lo que lograste, te volviste la heroína de mucho- levanto su cara e hizo contacto visual- te volviste mi heroína.

][-\\\/

El zorro anaranjado iba manejando como si de un ente se tratase, estaba en lo que parecía piloto automático, manejando de un lugar a otro y repitiendo constantemente en su cabeza lo que le había dicho la coneja, no podía creer que ese día que tanto temía había llegado, "no te apures Nick, ella en ningún momento dijo que fuera una cita lo que tenía, posiblemente quedo con Fru Fru para una noche de chicas" eso le ayudo a tranquilizarse un poco "necesito un trago" en ese momento comenzó a prestar atención a donde se encontraba, la nieve alrededor delataba que estaba en Tundratown, así que busco al primer bar que encontró y se metió sin prestarle atención a nada, había estacionado en la calle así que ignoro completamente al valet, cuando entro se topó con una hermosa zorra que al parecer miraba de forma desaprobatoria su vestimenta, él la ignoro, ya que solo quería tomar un trago, pero al ver el uniforme de mesero pudo percatarse que se había metido a un lugar que no solo era un bar sino que también un restaurante.

Nick: vengo al bar- eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco a la zorra.

Mesera: esta al fondo, en la barra.

Nick: gracias señorita-la mesera se coloro un poco pero Nick no le presto mucha atención, solo se dirigió a la barra y pidió el whisky más fuerte que tuvieran, pero todo se cayó en pedazos cuando los vio, al otro lado del recinto, en una mesa apartada, dos conejos que charlaban de forma amigable, conocía a la perfección esa figura, no importaba que estuviera de espaldas, podía reconocer donde fuera a su Zanahorias, podía sentir el ruido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y los ojos prácticamente llenándose de lágrimas, pago por el vaso de whisky y se fue sin tocarlo, ignoro la mirada extraña de la mesera y el valet de la entrada, solo se subió a su coche y se puso a llorar, dejo salir un millar de lágrimas, el dolor era tan insoportable que solo quería que terminara, después de media hora ya se le habían terminado las lágrimas, y solo sentía un vacío dentro suyo, sin más tomo la tarjeta de su bolsillo y marco el número que aparecía ahí, sonó tres veces hasta que alguien contesto.

Mery: si diga- Nick pudo sentir el nudo en su garganta, pero se lo trago, necesitaba hablar.

Nick: Meredith, soy Nick, ¿Cuándo empezara a funcionar ese proyecto?- el silencio pareció eterno, pero cuando Mery contesto parecía un poco más perpleja que al inicio de la llamada.

Mery: en dos meses, ¿Por qué?

Nick: estoy dentro, voy a formar parte.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Se despide, Utopico.


	2. Frente en alto

Bueno, debo decir que tuvo más visitas de las que esperaba jajaja, aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

Personaje: dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Frente en alto.

][

Judy se había divertido mucho en la cena, tanto que incluso habían quedado de acuerdo para volver a salir, esta vez sí sería cita según parecía, hacía más de media hora que estaba en casa pero aun no podía quitarse esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro, ella y Poul tenían más cosas en común de las que se había dado cuenta. Él quería ser policía, pero no se animaba, hasta que Judy demostró que a pesar de ser un conejo era posible ser un animal de la ley, odiaba la injustica, y todo el tiempo peleaba con sus padres ya que ellos siempre querían un conejo más conservador, y cuando le contó de los duros que eran los entrenamientos por los que estaba pasando le puso nostálgica de cuando ella estaba ahí, en un mes y medio serían las graduaciones de los nuevos reclutas, y en ese momento, dependiendo de cuanto puntaje saco será si ira a Zootopia, o algún otra ciudad, "tal vez necesitaría un compañero, ¿Qué estás pensando Judy?, tú ya tienes un compañero" en ese momento volvió a sus pensamientos las acciones de Nick y de ella para con él en esa misma noche, tal vez no fue la mejor respuesta que le dio, después de todo eran amigos, le podía decir que iba a ir a una cita ¿no? Después de todo no era nada indebido lo que estaba haciendo, solo estaba conociendo a gente nueva.

Judy: ¿Qué te pasa Judy? Centra tus ideas- la desventaja más grande de ser un conejo, era que sus pensamientos así como sus acciones, se movían muy rápido, esa era su carga por ser una persona muy enérgica, decidió que lo mejor para tranquilizarse era ir a la cama, se cambió a un pijama blanco con pequeñas Zanahorias dibujadas en él y se acostó cómodamente en su cama abrazando a una de sus almohadas, las últimas imágenes en su cabeza fueron de Poul en gran medida, pero en un momento apareció el zorro anaranjado sonriéndole.

Un pitido despertó a la coneja, al mirar sobre su mesa de noche pudo ver el reloj digital que marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana, se levantó de un salto, se cambió a su uniforme a una velocidad record y se miró al frente del espejo, lustro su placa y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, decidió que iría caminando al departamento del zorro, de paso compraría un café para ella y uno para su compañero, aun se sentía algo culpable, y sabia lo mucho que le gustaba el café a ese zorro, y sin una taza mañanera su día no empezaba hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde, además lo podría usar como bandera de tregua si veía que aún estaba molesto con ella por lo de anoche, pero todo el plan se cayó de golpe, ya que en la cafetería no era nada más y nada menos que Nick saliendo con las dos tazas de café, al verla ni la saludo, solo le extendió la taza de café y bebió un sorbo de la suya, conservaba los lentes de sol como todas las mañanas, para no mostrar sus ojos cansados, un era un misterio para la coneja el como hacía para mirar si no había sol todavía.

Nick: ¿Qué hay Zanahorias?

Judy: ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Te caíste de la cama o algo? No entiendo que haces tan temprano despierto- algo tenía que haber pasado si Nick estaba despierto tan temprano, después de todo, ella era la que siempre iba a despertarlo para que llegaran a tiempo, el zorro solo alzo ligeramente sus hombros.

Nick: nada en particular, tenía unas cosas que hacer, correspondencia que quería mandar a tiempo, y quería mi café- levanto su taza, señalando una obviedad.

Judy: veo que va a ser un día muy ocupado para ti, algo muy extraño en tu rutina.

Nick: bueno, descubrí que no puedo estar dando todo por sentado siempre ¿no?- Judy sintió como si eso fue una indirecta muy directa a lo que había sucedido anoche.

El zorro solo comenzó a cambiar hacia la central de policía antes incluso de que Judy dijera algo de anoche, la ida fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho de nada, solo tomaban su café, pero todo cambio al llegar a la central de policía, ya que ahí Garraza fue quien hizo el ambiente tenso con una sola oración.

Garraza: JUDY, ¿CÓMO SALIÓ LA CITA ANOCHE?

"Simplemente genial" aun no le había dicho a nadie de Poul y ahora toda la central lo sabía por la gran boca que tenía ese leopardo, pero lo más importante, quería ser la primera al hablar con Nick, "Nick" en ese momento se acordó de su compañero, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al zorro que estaba congelado, pero no pudo ver su rostro ya que ya había girado para las oficinas, pero al parecer solo le tardo un segundo o dos ya que comenzó de nuevo en su típico andar, decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hacer ciertas cosas, entre ellas, averiguar algunas cosas del oficial Garraza.

Judy: ¿cómo es que lo supiste?- con cada palabra bajaba cada vez más el volumen ya que estaba cada vez más cerca, el leopardo solo seguía comiendo sus donas y tenía esa mirada inocente que solo él podía dar.

Garraza: tus padres me lo contaron, son los mejores conejitos que jamás he conocido, claro, igual que tu- Judy se pasó una de sus patas por la cara, era extraño que sus padres confiaran en un depredador, pero a decir verdad, Garraza era el depredador más inofensivo que había- ahora dime, ¿Qué tal salió todo?- la coneja se sonrojo un poco, nunca había hablado de su vida amorosa con nadie, pero no sabía si fue la adrenalina del momento o que pero comenzó a hablar.

Judy: ha… ha ido bien, charlamos, nos conocimos un poco, incluso él va a ser policía en unos cuantos días- el leopardo la miraba sorprendido, desde el punto de vista del felino, la coneja estaba algo perdida en todas nuevas sensaciones de las cuales estaba pasando, se notaba en cierta forma su nerviosismo, de la nada se escuchó alguien que carraspeaba su garganta, ambos giraron a ver y se toparon con una loba de pelaje, vestida de traje azul oscuro.

Mery: disculpen oficiales, soy Meredith Whitewolf, estoy aquí para hablar con el oficial en jefe Bogo, ¿si serían tan amables de decirme donde es el camino?- les dedico una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba que irradiaba felicidad, algo extraño en los lobos, además que parecía que tenía más inteligencia que los típicos lobos.

Garraza: por ese pasillo llegaras a un ascensor, subes hasta el tercer piso, y ahí giras a la derecha, al fondo del pasillo veras la oficina del oficial en jefe Bogo.

Mery: gracias es muy amable- y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia donde le había indicado el leopardo.

Judy: bueno, debo irme, será mejor que llegue a mi cubículo antes de que Nick decida dejarme todo el trabajo- y se fue por donde minutos antes se había ido el zorro.

Garraza: nos vemos Judy- la coneja solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

La coneja se dirigía a paso tranquilo hasta su cubículo, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que Nick diría, ese zorro era un alguien que cuando tenía algo para bromear o dar vergüenza a otra persona siempre lo usaría a su favor, pero ella lo había notado un poco extraño desde la mañana, y fue aún más extraño cuando llego a su cubículo, ya que el zorro no mostraba señales por ninguna parte, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que no se había llevado su taza de café.

][-][

Bogo: a ver si entendí correctamente, este será tu último día de trabajo- dijo señalando al zorro sentado al frete suyo.

Nick: así parece.

En la habitación se encontraban tres animales, había un buey y un zorro con trajes de policía y una loba con un traje de vestir, los dos últimos sentados al frente del imponente jefe de policía, el cual parecía muy molesto al enterarse de esa manera que uno de sus mejores agentes ya no pertenecería a su fuerza nunca más, y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho que ni siquiera sabría a donde se dirigiría, solo sabia que esa hembra que los acompañaba venia en representación de los superiores, y que si los superiores querían algo el solo tenia que aceptar lo que decían, así era la línea de mando.

Bogo: espero que e comprenda señorita Whitewolf, pero no veo correcto que se me quite a uno de mis mejores agentes sin tener una explicación a cambio.

Nick: no sabia que me quería tanto jefe- si algo era verdad es que se iba a notar la falta de la voz bromista de Nick en la central, y suponía que las bromas también disminuirían.

Bogo: cierra la boca Wilde- le dedico la mejor mirada molesta que pudo, mientras el zorro solo dio la sonrisa mas inocente que tenia.

Mery: entiendo sus dudas señor, y lamento decirle que todo es clasificado en su mayoría, pero puede tener por seguro que cuidaremos de su oficial- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Nick, y se puso a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos como la primera vez que la vio el zorro- aquí tengo todos los permisos necesarios si desea revisarlo, además de una carta del alcalde Leonzalez autorizando el traslado del oficial Wilde- tenia una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mostrándole todos los papeles al buey, Nick no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que Judy se dio cuenta que era un estafador, como mostro todos sus papeles en regla, ese recuerdo le hizo pensar en la coneja de nuevo, y en lo que había visto, lo que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y le hizo tomar esta decisión de irse así no veía como la perdía sin nunca haberla tenido.

Bogo: veo que todo esta perfecto- se reclino hacia atrás en su silla, se quito los lentes que se había puesto para leer los papeles y los dejo caer en el escritorio mientras miraba al techo para medir sus palabras- espero que sepas lo que haces Nick, en cuanto todo lo demás… fue un honor tenerte en mis oficiales, y espero verte esa asquerosa cara y ese humor repugnante que tienes en un futuro- el zorro casi se cae de la silla al ver la cara de Mery, ella no conocía a Bogo, así que no tenia ni idea de cuanto le costaba ser blando con los demás, y mucho menos con él, pero entendía perfectamente el mensaje entre líneas que le estaba dando.

Nick: usted también fue in jefe repugnante señor- pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del buey.

Mery: bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado, creo que lo mejor es irnos- se notaba que quería salir corriendo del lugar antes que el oficial en jefe se enojara, Nick decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz.

Nick: esta bien, nos vemos jefe- ambos se bajaron de las sillas y comenzaron a salir de la oficina, pero el peli anaranjado fue detenido en el umbral de la puerta por la voz del que pasaría a ser su ex jefe en esa misma noche.

Bogo: recuerda estar siempre con la frente en alto- los ojos de Nick se agrandaron a mas no poder "¿se dio cuenta por que lo hago?" esta pregunta fue todo lo que apareció en su mente en ese momento, pero solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que decía Bogo.

Ya fuera de la oficina se pudo ver como los hombros de los dos bajaban notablemente mientras soltaban un suspiro contenido, pero por motivos distintos, ambos se miraron, y acordaron silenciosamente alejarse un poco de la oficina yendo a la salida, antes de salir a la zona del recibidor, Mery detuvo al zorro poniéndole una mano en el hombro, al girarse para enfrentarla, el zorro se topo con un boleto de avión.

Mery: con esto en el aeropuerto te guiaran hacia el avión que tenemos que tomar, no es un vuelo comercial, así que debes estar atento, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto, te recomiendo que lleves todo lo que quieras llevar contigo.

Nick: ¿el proyecto no empezaría en dos meses?

Mery: así es, el proyecto empezara en dos meses, pero hasta entonces el gobierno quiere mantenerte en un lugar seguro.

Nick: ¿seguro?

Mery: hasta que se termine la primera parte del proyecto, todos vivirán en una base militar ultra secreta.

Nick: sabes que no se ve bien que le digas a un zorro la localización de esa base, después de todo somos seres tramposos y engañosos.

Mery: yo no lo creo así, Nick, tú les diste a todos los zorros la esperanza de que puedan ser algo mas de los que el resto ven en ellos, solo tienen que esforzarse para lograrlo.

Nick: gracias- se noto algo distinto en esa loba, no parecía molesta al estar con un zorro, algo así como Judy- Judy.

Mery: ¿disculpa?

Nick: no, nada, es solo que recordé que aun no me despedí de mi compañera- ahora se percataba de por que esa loba le caía tan bien, su personalidad era muy parecida a la de la coneja, alegre, inteligente, enérgica.

Mery: pues debes hacerlo, no sabremos cuando podremos salir.

Nick: si lo hare… espera, ¿podemos?- la loba le sonrió.

Mery: así es, yo seré tu compañera a partir de ahora Nick- comenzó a salir hacia el recibidor- nos vemos en el aeropuerto- "donde demonios te has metido Nick" pensó el zorro, antes de dirigirse al cubículo, y toparse con una Judy que parecía muy molesta ya "este va a ser un día muy largo".

][-][-][

Judy estaba moleta con su compañero, la había abandonado con todo el trabajo hacia ya mas de una hora y aun no se veía ni la cola de el, "sea lo que sea que estés haciendo mas vale sea algo muy importante, por que cuando te encuentre te matare" pensó la molesta coneja, tocaba el teclado con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento lo partiría a la mitad, aunque se detuvo en seco al ver algo naranja al final del pasillo, al girar su silla pudo ver a Nick que venia caminando muy pensador al cubículo que compartían.

Nick: Zanahorias, debemos hablar- la coneja ignoro sus palabras completamente.

Judy: no Nick, escúchame, si piensas que me vas a dejar haciendo todo el trabajo estas muy equivocado-el zorro distinguió esto como un claro reproche- ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?, una hora, una hora haciendo mi trabajo y el tuyo, no voy...

Nick: me voy del DPZ.

Judy: a estar salvándote todo el tiempo mientras tu… ¿que?- Nick le dedico una media sonrisa, al parecer si logro llegar a que lo escuchara.

Nick: me voy del DPZ- Judy lo miro algo alarmada.

Judy: Nick, si esto es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto- en ese momento pudo ver el pasaporte que tenia en su mano.

Nick: escucha Zanahorias, esto no es una broma, yo realmente voy a dejar el DPZ, presente mi renuncia esta mañana- al escuchar eso Judy sentía como todo se caía a su alrededor, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del zorro que jamás había pensado que la dejaría, en ese momento recordó a como se había puesto la noche anterior cuando ella le dijo que no iría con él, "tal vez esa noche se iba a despedir, le iba a decir esto, pero ¿Por qué lo hace?¿de que vivirá?".

Judy: ¿Por qué Nick? ¿Volverás a estafar?- el zorro solo soltó una carcajada.

Nick: no Judy, no volveré a estafar a la gente, solo voy a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, el alcance Leonzalez me ofreció trabajo- "solo una mentira piadosa"- voy a trabajar para el gobierno, voy a tratar de ayudarte a completar tu sueño, a hacer el mundo un lugar mejor- "y en parte esa es la verdad, quiero que tus sueños se cumplan Judy, pero no quiero que mi corazón sufra en el proceso" pensó Nick.

Judy no sabia que decir, jamás se imagino que Nick fuera de los que escuchaban y compartían sueños, pero al recordar todo lo que le había pasado de niño pudo entender que tal vez ese sueño no era solamente suyo, se sentía feliz por el cambio de su amigo, una nueva vida, trabajar para el gobierno significaba muchos menos riesgos en el trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo triste, ya que se quedaría si su mas alegre y entretenido compañero, "el mismo que pensaste en cambiar anoche" sintió que una pequeña voz en su cabeza le reprochaba, pero decidió ignorarla, no quería ponerse a pensar en un momento así, ya que este seria el ultimo día de trabajo con Nick, ya que si no iba a trabajar, no hubiera traído su uniforme.

Judy: me alegro por ti Nick, te deseo la mejor de las suertes- loa abrazo para felicitarlo- esta noche festejaremos, y espero que tu renuncia sea para después de hoy, por que no quiero hacer todo esto sola.

Nick: tranquila Zanahorias, te ayudare con esto, pero en cuanto a lo de la noche… no va a poder ser- la coneja lo miro algo descolocada, no entendía por que no podrían festejar, luego recordó que había quedado con Poul para una cita, pero no creía que fuera a eso lo que se refería Nick, aunque la duda pudo mas que darle la razón.

Judy: ¿Por qué no?- el zorro se notaba algo nervioso.

Nick: ya que esta noche debo tomar mi vuelo- Judy solo asintió.

Judy: esta bien Nick, espero que no te olvides de esta astuta coneja- el zorro sonrió.

Nick: jamás lo hare- Nick dio una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Judy: bien, volvamos al trabajo, en tu cazo, a empezar a trabajar.

Y sin más ambos se sentaron en sus escritorios sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, la coneja nunca menciono a Poul, y el zorro no volvió a hablar de su nuevo trabajo, aun no había pasado nada de tiempo de que se separaron y su relación ya se estaba distanciando, Judy se sentía mortificada ahora, ya que había ignorado el ultimo día libre que podría pasar con su amigo, pero esperaba que se lo perdonara, y posiblemente con su nuevo trabajo pasaría mas tiempo libres que pudieran gastar juntos, ya había decidido que la próxima vez que se verían ella le contaría todo de Poul, y se reirían juntos de ese conejo que se comía los mocos, sin que ambos se percataran la hora de irse había llegado, la coneja puedo ver como su compañero tomaba una caja y vaciaba su lado del cubículo, guardando todas sus pertenencias, podía sentir un poco de tristeza, ya no podrían compartir mas charlas de menos al trabajo, y no tendría esa diversión única que había en la oficina, fueron caminado en silencio hacia la puerta de entrada, con quien se cruzara el zorro lo despedía y le decía que lo extrañaría, incluso Garraza prácticamente le rogaba que no se fuera, Nick se había ganado un lugar en el corazón del DPZ, una vez fuera el silencio se mantuvo, los dos sabían que esa era la ultima vez que recorrían ese sendero juntos, al estar frente a la su cafetería de siempre sabían que se tendrían que despedir.

Nick: bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos Zanahorias- le extendió una pata mientras con la otra sostenía la caja con sus pertenencias- buena suerte- la coneja decidió que estrecharse las manos seria algo muy formal, así que lo abrazo de nuevo, por que así lo quería.

Judy: buena suerte para ti también- sintió unas palmadas en la espalda.

Nick: los conejos… siempre tan sentimentales- Judy se separo y le sonrió, Nick tardo unos segundos mas pero le devolvió la sonrisa- mantén la frente siempre en alto Judy, no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma, si no lo haces, yo mismo volveré al DPZ para arrestarte por idiota- Judy sonrió.

Judy: nos vemos Nick- el zorro asnito y se dio se giro para continuar con su canido, Judy lo veía alejarse, no había pasado nada desde que lo tenia al frente, pero ya sentía que extrañaba a ese zorro.

][-\\\/

Nick ya se encontraba caminando dentro del aeropuerto de Zootopia, era un lujo viajar por los cielos, algo que muy pocos se podían dar, y el zorro jamás pensó que el seria uno de esos poco, aun pensaba en su ultima charla con la coneja, y en lo que le dijo "jamás lo hare", nunca creyó que fuera tan sincero con sus palabras, y menos, que esa sinceridad le dolería tanto, pero era la verdad, jamás podría olvidar a Judy, ni aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que nunca noto cuando había entregado el boleto, o a quien lo había hecho, solo estaba rogando que la coneja encontrara la felicidad, y que el pudiera encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad que tenia antes de conocer a la coneja, antes de enamorarse de Judy, se sentía hundirse en su dolor hasta que una pata en su hombro lo saco de su cabeza.

Mery: Nick, ¿estas bien?- el zorro solo asintió- sígueme, de aquí en adelante yo te guiare- y así fue, el zorro paso a automático y siguió hasta un yet privado, dentro los estaban esperando dos, panteras, las cuales eran piloto y copito, y tres nutrias que eran las azafatas, les marcaron sus asientos, aun costado del pasillo uno rente al otro, y les preguntaron si iban a tomar algo de beber, a lo que Mery contesto incluso antes de que Nick pensara alguna respuesta- dos vasos de agua- el zorro le dedico la misma mirada confundida que las nutrias- deberás cuidarte Nick, de ahora en adelante tu vida debe ser mucho mas sana- al llegar la nutria con los vasos Mery tomo uno y el otro lo agarro Nick- propongo un brindis.

Nick: ¿y por que es el brindis?- el zorro no se sentía con ánimos de brindar por nada.

Mery: por ti Nick, por la unión a nuestra organización, bienvenido a Black Hand.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Heeere Come Dat Boi: no entendí que trataste de decir con eso jajaja.

Darkkness666 : muchas gracias, la verdad no creí que fuera tan bueno como dices, y espero que te siga gustando tanto, y espero que te siga interesando tanto como el primer capitulo.

geidrel; no se que tan largo será, por que lo voy escribiendo a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero la trama principal tiene principio y final, y no conozco nada de Blacklist jajajaja, pero gracias por el comentario, lo tendré en cuenta si me llega a hacer falta, espero que te haya gustado.

GV FoxMapache : gracias, y espero que este te haya gustado y siga pareciéndote interesante, y lamento lo de los guiones, no se muy bien como arreglar eso, es la forma que siempre he escrito mis fic, y estaré tratando de actualizar todos los domingos.

Se despide, Utopico.


	3. ¿El tiempo cura todo?

Buenas a todos, ¿Cómo estan?, yo mal, mi computadora, tal parece, no tiene arreglo, así que estoy tratando de conseguir que mi hermana me preste un poco más seguido la suya jajajaja, fuera de broma, mi computadora murió, y no tengo suficiente dinero para arreglarla, o para comprar una nueva, al fin y al cabo casi es el mismo el monto, así que tratare de poder escribir todos los capítulos que pueda desde aquí hasta que encuentre otra solución.

 _ **Importante, he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir los capítulos, me gustaría saber su opinión de lo que creen, si les resulta más fácil leer y entenderlo.**_

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿El tiempo cura todo?

][

Judy se sentía extraña, vacía, la ausencia de Nick se sentía más de lo que la coneja le gustaría admitir, lo que sentía era como una enfermedad sin cura, ya que sabía que le podría ayudar, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que ella quería que Nick siguiera avanzando.

Sentía dolor porque no quería que lo despidiera en ese vuelo, y fue muy vago a la hora de decir que era su nuevo trabajo, Nick se estaba alejando de ella, lo podía sentir, al principio creía que era por no ir con el anoche, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar exactamente, su mente le daba vueltas por pensar en tantas cosas, "Nick es mi amigo, no trataría de hacerme una broma como esta ¿verdad?" el pensamiento de que tal vez todo fuera una broma vengativa también paso por su cabeza, pero estaba el boleto de avión para descartar esa idea.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto, le tomo unos pocos segundos pensar en lo que pasaba, la coneja se había olvidado de nuevo que Poul iría a buscarla para su cita, que era el motivo por el cual se había bañado y puesto una vestimenta un poco más elegante que la noche anterior, unos jeans ajustados negros y una camisa azul, así que hizo lo que todo mujer haría en esa situación solo grito "un minuto" y busco su bolso de mano guardando su teléfono dentro.

Al salir de su apartamento, Judy se topó con un Poul que vestía una camiseta blanca con él con dibujos en negro y rojo, y unos jeans azul claro, era una vestimenta algo informal pero muy elegante que resaltaba su pelaje gris oscuro y sus ojos azules.

\- Hola Judy, te vez hermosa- la hembra se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias- fuer un leve susurro, pero los suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

La aludida solo asintió y salió por completo de su apartamento para cerrarlo, la cita iba a consistir en algo simple, ir al cine a ver una película, la cual aún no habían decidido cual mirar, pero a ella no le preocupaba mucho eso; luego de eso seguiría una cena tranquila y después un paseo por el parque si el clima ayudaba, algo sencillo y tranquilo, para conocerse un poco mejor, ya que ninguno de los dos eran los mismos conejos que fueron de pequeños.

-Entonces ¿cómo fue tu día en el trabajo?- para el conejo, el silencio de los primeros cuarenta y cinco segundos de encontrarse fue suficientemente incómodo para continuarlo.

\- Algo aburrido, hoy tocaba papeleo- dijo Judy dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila- veras que eso es lo más aburrido que tiene el ser un policía- luego dio un sonoro suspiro- pero termino siendo algo un poco triste.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo grave?

-Si… no… es difícil decirlo, veras, hoy mi compañero abandono el DPZ, era un gran policía, inteligente, alguien entretenido con quien charlar, y un muy buen amigo mío.

-Lamento oír eso, pero la verdad no lo entiendo.

Judy lo miro algo desentendida, "¿Qué es lo que no se entiende?" preguntaba en su cabeza, un oficial renuncio a ser policía, que tan difícil podía ser eso. Poul al mirar el rostro de su acompañante se dio cuenta que había sido malinterpretado.

\- No me malinterpretes, solo digo, ¿Qué sería mejor que trabajar en el DPZ? Todos los mejores oficiales van ahí, se tiene que ser estúpido para abandonar todo eso, sin ofender, pero no creo que haya un trabajo más interesante en este mundo que ese.

\- Está bien, no me ofendes, y creo que fue mi error no decir porque abandono el ser policía… el comenzara a trabajar para el gobierno, hasta donde entendí, para el alcalde Leonzalez, empezara a trabajar para el gobierno.

\- Vaya, bueno, debo decir que ese si es un gran cambio, pero aun así, yo no haría un cambio así, no soporto mucho las oficinas, además que no sobrevivirá ahí, siendo todos tan mentirosos y desconfiados entre sí.

\- Bueno, Nick es un zorro muy astuto, estará bien ahí adentro.

Poul se detuvo de golpe al escuchar lo que había dicho Judy, y se pudo ver una reacción extraña en él, algo que no concordaba con la personalidad que había visto Judy el día anterior.

\- ¿Eras compañera de un zorro?

\- Si ¿Por qué?

\- Creí que después de lo que me habías contado de Gideon Grey, nunca más confiarías en un zorro- Judy soltó un pequeño suspiro al recordar esa época de su vida.

\- Si, es verdad, y por un tiempo lo pensé, pero me di cuenta que para ellos la vida tampoco es fácil, deben enfrentar los estereotipos que coloca la sociedad en ellos, de que todos son estafadores o traicioneros, tanto que deben aceptarlo para poder seguir, a veces pienso que a nosotros no nos fue tan mal.

\- ¿Lo aprecias mucho no?- Poul lo dijo en un tono muy triste.

\- Es un Muy buen amigo, y el único que me ayudo aquí cuando apenas había llegado.

Entonces en ese momento las orejas de los dos se animaron, a poco más de cincuenta metros estaba la entrada al cine, no era uno muy grande, pero si parecía tener mucho movimiento, al frente había cuatro cuadros grandes, divididos de a dos a cada lado de la galería donde estaba el cine, las películas que habían eran casi todas infantiles, siendo Floatzen 2 y Giraffic las dos del lado infantil, y estando Giraffic Word y en las de público adolecente, ya que esas habían sido las más taquilleradas de la semana.

Ambos conejos se acercaron y comenzaron a estudiar los carteles decidiendo cual podían ver, entraron un poco en la galería viendo nuevos carteles de distintas películas, ninguno de los dos sabían que podían ver, era demasiado cliché ver una película romántica o de terror en una cita, así que se entraron un poco más en las películas de acción, hecho que acordaron inocentemente, pero no encontraban nada que se adaptara a lo que buscaban hasta que Poul decidió hablar.

\- Si vemos la de Mad Yax: Furry Road, no conozco mucho de ella, pero según escuche, es interesante, y nada cliché- le sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no?

][-][

\- Por favor abróchense los cinturones, estamos llegando a nuestro destino.

Se escuchó la voz de uno de las dos panteras, afuera se podía ver como estaban llegando a una pista de aterrizaje, pero no se veía ninguna otra fuente luz en los alrededores, "se tomaron esto muy enserio cuando dijeron que era ultra secreta" pensó el zorro que veía por la ventana el cielo nocturno, su compañera de asiento hacia alrededor de una hora que se había dormido, sabía que había que despertarla, pero dejo que una de las azafatas lo hiciera, ya que estaba consiente que tarde o temprano aparecerían para ver si las ordenes fueron cumplidas por las dudas que los dos estuvieran dormidos. Si se ponía a ver, debía estar muy lejos de Zootopia, ya que el vuelo duro alrededor de seis horas.

"Seis horas en avión me separan de Judy" era muy gracioso que ese fuera su primer pensamiento, pero era algo que no podía evitar, amaba a la torpe coneja Judy Hopps, y eso le lastimaba a mas no poder, era doloroso amar a alguien y que ella no te amé a ti, saber que estás dispuesto a todo, incluso a ir en contra de toda la sociedad solo por verla sonreír, es lo que lo destruye más, por eso Nick se metió en este proyecto, quería sanar de las heridas del corazón, "y para eso necesitaba tiempo ¿no? El tiempo no se supone que cura cualquier herida".

Pudo ver como llegaba una de las azafatas, la cual al ver que el zorro estaba despierto le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y procedió a despertar a la loba, nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando por las ventanillas, la alegría del inicio del viaje parecía haber desaparecido de la loba, algo que para Nick parecía imposible que pasara.

Sintieron una pequeña sacudida, lo que indicaba que ya estaban de nuevo en tierra, y que ya no había vuelta a atrás, y aunque la hubiera habido, Nick nunca la tomaría, siempre afrontaba las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaba.

\- Bueno, ¿Creo que es hora de bajar? ¿Estás listo Nick?- Mery dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, como si conociera contra que estaba luchando.

\- Por favor Mery, estás hablando con un Zorro, estaba listo incluso antes que cruzaras mi puerta.

Nick trataba de sonar como alguien sin preocupaciones, lo más seguro de sí mismo que se pudiera lograr, ya que era un zorro después de todo, pudo ver como los ojos de la loba se iluminaban un poco, sabiendo que tal vez su objetivo se había logrado.

Ambos descendieron del yet privado y se toparon con algo que Nick nunca creería ver, por lo menos nunca en los días que era estafador, ya que si había algo a lo que más le temían los estafadores además de la policía, era al ejército, y justo frente de él había alrededor de unos cuarenta mamífero, vestidos todos con sus uniformes verdes, todos y cada uno de ellos eran de los más grandes o poderosos mamíferos que haya visto, y todos parados en posición de firmes esperando a que descendieran.

Al frente de todo el grupo estaba un imponente tigre siberiano, vestido con un uniforme un poco distinto al de los demás, se podían ver que era alguien mayor, de unos 50 y tantos, y al lado de él se encontraba un todoterreno con la pintura de camuflaje típica del ejército.

\- Bienvenidos a los dos, soy el Coronel Benjamín Tirez, y soy el coronel a cargo de los Black Hand, ustedes son los primero en llegar, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien, ahora, que tal si suben al vehículo así nos vamos a la base.

Benjamín era más amable de lo que parecía a simple vista, el zorro creía que con lo que se iba a encontrar era a algún tipo de ogro que lo pondría a morirse haciendo ejercicio, o algo parecido, pero lo que menos pensó fue encontrarse a ese tigre, que les estaba invitando con un pequeño vaso de coñac recién destapado, mientras un guepardo conducía el todoterreno con un rumbo desconocido.

\- Muy bien, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos este tiempo libre y este delicioso coñac para conocernos mejor?- ambos acompañantes asintieron- perfecto, las damas primero.

\- Esta bien, mi nombre es Meredith Whitewolf pero pueden decirme Mery, soy experta en explosivos y tácticas de asalto, me he encargado de los entrenamientos de muchos de los nuevos reclutas a policías en tanticas de acción de calle, experto en armamento de mediana distancia, y tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además que cuento con el entrenamiento para el puesto de oficial Mayor.

\- impresiónate señorita, realmente impresionante, y usted señor.

\- Bueno, a diferencia de mi acompañante, yo no cuento con tantas cosas buenas en mi historial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- como se dará cuenta señor, soy un zorro, y me imagino que sabrá lo que se dice de los zorros.

\- se perfectamente como son los zorros señor, los mejores espías con los que he trabajado eran zorros.

Nicholas estaba sorprendido, jamás había escuchado que algún zorro fuera espía, pero la verdad es que no le sorprendía, parecía que los zorros no servían para otra cosa que no sea mentir.

\- escúcheme, no debe dejar que la gente le diga lo que debe hacer o no, yo nunca desprecio a nadie por la especie que es, yo decido que el tiempo me diga cómo es cada quien, así que por que no empezamos de nuevo y se presenta, diciendo tanto lo bueno como lo malo- dijo el coronel.

\- Mi nombre es Nicholas Piberius Wilde, pero dígame Nick, soy un zorro que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en las calles estafando a otro animales, deme cinco minutos y soy capaz de encontrar a quien quiera, me adapto fácilmente al entorno, tengo buen manejo de las armas, aunque prefiero arreglar las cosas sin violencia, estuve participando en el problema de los aulladores, entre al departamento de policía y recibiéndome entre los tres mejores de mi clase.

\- Mery y Nick, espero que entiendan de lo que se esperan de ustedes, que logren lo que nadie logra, y triunfen donde los demás fracasan, así que debemos entrenarlos en muchos campos antes que es, empezaremos con su cuerpo, en esa base.

A donde estaba apuntando el tigre era una montaña gigantesca que se le podían ver algunas luces en varias partes, pero no se notaba ninguna estructura, Nick noto que el lugar a donde se dirigían era una base subterránea.

][-][-][

Judy estaba algo contenta hoy sería su día libre, y había quedado con Poul para almorzar y que le contara que tal había sido su prueba de tiro que tendría a la mañana, habían quedado de que ella sería la encargada de cocinar, así que temprano había ido al supermercado a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, y ahora se encontraba en la cocina de su pequeño departamento preparando todo, saltando con su alegría de un lado a otro, con su fino oído escucho que su teléfono había sonado, así que fue a buscarlo muy rápido, estaba esperando que alguien le contestara desde hace tiempo, desbloqueo el celular, y vio la foto de fondo de pantalla, una que ella y Nick se habían sacado un día en la calle, fue a ver los mensajes, y solo se topó con uno de Garraza, no de la persona que en realidad estaba esperando.

 _ **Le sigo preguntando al jefe Bogo, pero sigue sin decirme nada**_

Judy llevaba más de dos semanas tratando de dar con Nick, el zorro prácticamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra ese día, al principio no se había preocupado, pero viendo que después de cuatro días el zorro no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes comenzó a preocuparse, hablo con su jefe, el cual solo le dijo que no se preocupara, y que no podía decirle más, ahí su idea de que Garraza tratara de hablar con él, pero al parecer el búfalo no le diría nada a nadie, y en más de una ocasión había pensado en esperar fuera de la alcaldía para hablar con el alcalde Lenozalez para saber el paradero de su amigo, había algo que no cuadraba, y ella averiguaría que era. Tecleo una contestación rápida para su amigo.

 _ **Gracias por intentar Garraza, ya veré si puedo conseguir algo yo.**_

"¿Dónde demonios te has metido Nick? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te fuiste?" pensó la coneja, y no era la primera vez que se hacia esas preguntas, la segunda semana sin saber nada de Nick fue donde más veces se estaba haciendo esa pregunta, y sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas mal se ponía por no saber nada de su mejor amigo, en esos momentos agradecía que su novio la apoyara tanto.

Judy y Poul hacia una semana que habían empezado una relación romántica, después de haber pasado por varias citas, y conocerse un poco mejor, la coneja se percató que Poul era un buen chico, muy amable con ella, que la trataba bien y la quería, que era divertido, y que tenía muchas metas y sueños que quería cumplir. Judy se dio cuenta que ella y Poul eran muy parecidos.

Pero aun sentía que le faltaba algo, y era saber que su amigo estaba bien, recordaba la promesa que le había hecho, la que nunca se podría olvidar de ella, pero según parecía, si había podido, o en su defecto algo le había pasado, y eso le hacía ponerse nerviosa.

\- Tranquilízate Judy, seguro que todo está bien, ya verás cómo en un par de días te contestara diciendo lo atareado que estaba, solo ten paciencia.

Trataba de tranquilizarse como siempre lo hacía, y ya sabía que esa frase solo eran palabras vacías, porque nunca sucedía, e hizo la otra cosa que solía hacer cuando se decía eso, abría el buzón de mensajes y entraba a la conversación con Nick, esperando ver que había recibido uno y el teléfono no había sonado, o ella no había podido escucharlo, y como siempre, se decepcionaba al saber que no era así.

Se sentía traicionada, y toda la alegría que sentía hacia unos momentos se había ido a la basura junto con las colas de las zanahorias que había cortado, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Poul para saber algo de él, necesitaba alguien que la apoyara, alguien que dijera que todo está bien, miro a su pequeño reloj de pared con forma de zanahoria para corroborar que Poul no estuviera aun en el campo de tiro, al hacer unos pequeños cálculos, y considerar que podía ser que ya había salido decidió mandarle un mensaje.

 _ **¿Cómo ha salido todo?**_

][-\\\/

Nick estaba enterrado en barro hasta la cintura, moviéndose como podía para seguir avanzando, estaba vestido con una musculosa gris clara y aunque no se viera, tenía un pantalón militar, llevaba sobre su cabeza un fusil semiautomático M16, se sentía cansado, tanta física y mentalmente, hacia un mes que seguían entrenando desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta muy entrada en la noche, sino decidían que la noche también lo harían. El entrenamiento era duro, y buscaban quebrarlo más de una vez, pero él no los dejaría que lo superaran, su entrenamiento era distinto al resto del ejército que había en la base, era más intenso, más mortífero, y más riguroso, a lo largo de los días se fue agregando más mamíferos en el grupo de Black Hand.

\- Black Hand no es nada, Black Hand no existe, somos una sombra, somos un tal vez lo conozco, somos las manos negras que mueven los hilos de las sombras, somos el vacío, lo que no existe y nunca existió.

El zorro repetía una y otra vez el dicho de que eran las bases de la nueva organización a la cual pertenecía, la que le ofreció todo a cambio de servirle, la que le alejo de aquel dolor, que a pesar de haber pasado un mes, para el aun no había pasado ni un día, ese era su motivo para avanzar, agotarse a mas no poder, entrenar hasta que le duela más el cuerpo que el corazón, se odiaba a sí mismo, por no poder superarla, se odiaba por amarla, y más que todo odiaba al maldito tiempo que no le había dejado olvidar todo. Se suponía que debía centrarse en el entrenamiento, pero en lo único que pensaba era en el tiempo que estaba lejos de esa coneja.

\- Nick, estas a quince metros de tu objetivo-escucho por el intercomunicador en su objetivo.

\- Entendido Mery, ¿en qué dirección?

\- Según lo que puedo ver estan a tus dos y once, ten cuidado.

\- Puff, sabes que siempre me cuido.

Nick se puso a avanzar con más cuidado, asegurándose de no delatar su posición, pudo ver a dos leopardos con francotiradores vigilando distintas áreas, paso por el punto siego que era entre ambos, y se fue acercando de a poco a una casa abandonada, la cual estaba muy bien custodiada, espero que pasara la ronda de control y se me tío de a poco en la estructura, se colocó la M16 en su espalda sacando una pistola Colt M1911con silenciador, se movía lento, pero de forma constante, sin hacer un solo ruido, llego hasta una zona donde había mapas y documentos.

\- Estoy en lo que debe ser la sala de control Mery, ¿de aquí a dónde?

\- Según los mapas del otro lado de esa pared tiene que haber una escalera al sótano.

\- Entendido.

Continuo con su avance, buscando como darle la vuelta a esa pared, le resultaba extraño que no hubiera nadie adentro, pero debía ser que habían gastado todos sus hombres asegurando la zona exterior, al llegar hasta las escaleras descendió topándose con una puerta de acero, y se encontró que al parecer su objetivo estaba siendo interrogado, podía escuchar como lo estaba golpeando y pidiendo respuestas.

El zorro tomo una de las bombas de flash que tenía, quito el seguro y conto tres segundos, luego la soltó dentro abriendo solo un poquito la puerta, llamando la atención de quienes estaban adentro.

\- Mery, fuera luces.

\- A la orden.

Pudo escuchar como en ese momento la bomba flash explotaba, el zorro escucho las maldiciones y vio como la luz se iba en todo el recinto, así que entro manteniendo su pistola en su pata, de un solo movimiento les disparo al gorila y elefante que estaban interrogando a su objetivo, se puso de pie, volvió a colocar la pistola en su fonda al costado de su pecho.

\- Mery, dame luz.

Entonces la luz volvió a encenderse de nuevo en el lugar dejando ver a los dos interrogadores en el piso y un tigre blanco en la silla en el medio de la habitación sonriéndole.

\- Felicitaciones Black Hand, han vuelto a lograr su objetivo.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

GV FoxMapache: que crees que pasara? Jajaja y la verdad es que van a estar separados por más de dos meses, espero que te gusten, y ahora cambie un poco más la forma de escribir, espero saber tu opinión de que te parece ahora, si sigue siendo cansador o no.

geidrel: la tendré en cuenta, apenas pueda veré algunos capítulos así sabré que tal, pero por ahora no será necesario jajaja y no sé qué tal será el drama, ya que es la primera vez que trato escribir algo de drama, y me alegra que te haya gustado.

Darkkness666: he cambiado un poco la narración e ver que tal te parece el cambio, y trato de ser lo más claro posible, gracias por el comentario. Y espero que te haya gustado.

Se despide, Utopico.


	4. ¿Te busco?

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, mil disculpas que no lo pude subir ayer, pero al parecer mi internet no estaba funcionando como debería hacerlo, pero hoy ya es un nuevo día y después de haber hablado amablemente con mis proveedores de internet, pero tal parece que el problema está resuelto, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿Te busco?

][

\- Mery, dame luz.

Entonces la luz volvió a encenderse de nuevo en el lugar dejando ver a los dos interrogadores en el piso y un tigre blanco en la silla en el medio de la habitación sonriéndole.

\- Felicitaciones Black Hand, han vuelto a lograr su objetivo.

Su objetivo no era ni más ni menos que el coronel Benjamín Tirez, el cual se puso de pie mirando al gorila y al elefante del piso, los cuales también se levantaron mostrando la ropa de entrenamiento del ejército y una gran mancha de pintura morada en el pecho de cada uno de ellos, Nick parecía contento con el resultado y esperando pacientemente que su coronel continuara, pero en su lugar sintió un pequeño ruido de la puerta a su espalda, tomo de nuevo la pistola y espero paciente a disparar sus balas de pintura a quien entrara, no iba a fallar como en el entrenamiento anterior por descuido.

Pero con lo que se topo fue con otro soldado que conocía muy bien, un "compañero", canguro de pelaje marrón oscuro, con una M4 en sus manos y apuntando dentro de la sala, pero al ver a Nick ya ahí bajo su arma y se paró a su lado, como si estuviera molesto.

\- Te odio Wilde- dijo el recién llegado.

\- No es mi culpa que siempre te retrases Lion

El zorro hizo el ademan de querer volverá guardar su pistola, pero de la nada una pequeña explosión se escuchó y el canguro cayó al piso llevándose ambas patas a su entrepierna, se podía ver como caían pequeñas gotas de pintura morada de sus manos mientras hacía todo lo posible para que no se le escapan las lágrimas de dolor.

\- Maldito zorro, lo hiciste a propósito- fueron las únicas palabras que logro armar Lion en su creciente dolor.

\- Lo siento mucho Lion, fue un accidente- Nick termino de guardar su arma mientras se llevaba la otra pata a la boca y poniendo la cara más inocente y sorprendida posible.

\- que accidente ni que mierda, fue puramente intencional.

Lion logro recuperara su compostura y hacerle frente al zorro, se podía ver que la escena de la mancha de pintura en la zona más débil de un macho le estaba dando gracia a los soldados que hacían de interrogadores, el entretiempo parecía ya haber tenido, pero eso habría paso a lo que era lo más divertido a todos los que estaban en la base militar ver como se peleaban amigablemente los Black Hand.

Nick estaba listo para todo lo que se le ocurriera al canguro, no por nada era considerado el zorro más astuto de la base, podía ver en cámara llanta cada uno de sus movimientos, como movía un poco la pata derecha hacia atrás, era obvio, el primer puño seria el derecho, después de todo era su mano hábil, como sus puños se cerraban y sus músculos se contraían acumulando fuerza para un golpe seguro, veloz y posiblemente muy doloroso, después de todo estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que les enseñaron en la base, a leer a sus enemigos como libros abiertos.

Pero de la nada delante de ellos cayó lo que parecía un pequeño cilindro que desprendió una gran luz segando a los dos momentáneamente, pero con el tiempo suficiente para que Nick oyera la puerta volverse a abrir y que una bala de pintura amarilla término en el pecho de los dos Black Hand, nada se podría hacer ya, solo ver a la liebre que apoyada en sobre su pata trasera derecha y en su pata superior izquierda tenían una Baretta M9, su mirada era demostraba su molesta con las acciones de los dos.

\- ¿Por qué siguen peleándose ustedes dos?

\- Hola Lily, es lindo vete por aquí, aunque creo que me manchaste la camiseta, ahora tendré que sacármela.

La acción hizo poner sonrojada mucho antes que el zorro tratara de levantarse un centímetro de la camiseta, algo que le hizo sonreír a Nick, "aún tengo el toque" pensó, y pudo ver como la ira subía en el rostro del canguro, sabía que ambos se gustaban, pero nunca se decían nada.

\- Escuche que Nick se iba a levantar la camiseta, pero no haber llegado tarde.

De uno de las ventilaciones del techo cayo una zorra blanca con una M-16 en su espalda y del mismo lado que Nick, la pistola Colt M1911, parecía algo aburrida, y llevaba un comunicador en su oreja igual que los otros demás integrantes de Black Hand, estaba mirando como si lo comiera con los ojos a Nick mientras se lamia los labios, algo que hizo dudar a Nick si aún era el zorro más astuto, ya que se le estaban subiendo un poco los colores a él también, y todo empeoro cuando escucho lo que dijo Mery por el comunicador.

\- _Por Dios Elizabeth… sácale una foto por mí_ \- se escuchó como todos se empezaron a reír en voz alta.

\- Muy graciosa Mery, muy graciosa, torpe loba- dijo Nick.

\- _Chicos no es para molestarlo, pero creo que es hora de volver a la base, se supone que hay que sacar al objetivo de ahí, no importa si sigue siendo un entrenamiento-_ se escuchó en la radio, y todos se miraron, fue Lion el que decidió contestarle.

\- Espero que tengas un trasporte para nosotros Jack.

\- _Por favor, estás hablando con un Marine entrenado, claro que está todo listo, estoy afuera esperándolos en el todoterreno._

\- muy bien, si es tan amable de acompañarnos señor.

El tigre sonrió y asintió, los supuestos interrogadores solo se quedaron ahí, ya que no podían hacer nada, ni moverse, ya que supuestamente estaban "muertos" para el entrenamiento, sin más el resto de mamíferos empezaron a salir por la puerta, moviéndose bien por todo el lugar, después de todo pasaron un día estudiando los mapas.

En el recorrido se toparon con varios otros mamíferos con sus remeras manchadas, ya sea por diferentes colores dependiendo con quien se habían encontrado en el camino, pero algo tenían en común, todos los tiros dieron directamente en el medio del pecho, pero el gran "desastre" apareció cuando salieron fuera, ya que en el medio del terreno justo frente a la casa, los estaba esperando un gran todoterreno, dentro un leopardo amarillo y negro que estaba tamboriteando con sus garrasen el volante, pero lo que más llamaba la atención fue que alrededor había unos cuarenta mamíferos alrededor del vehículo, todos con manchas rojas en ellos, los Black Hand entraron al auto sin decir nada mirando al leopardo.

\- ¿Qué demonios has hecho Jack?- pregunto la liebre.

\- no me veas así, estaba aburrido, por lo menos aquí arriba puedo escuchar música.

Y sin más comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la base, pudiendo ver como el resto de los que participaban en la misión se iban subiendo a camiones para que lo trasportaran, el regreso fue silencioso para el grupo, todos estaban atentos a sus armas, esperando a que el coronel diera por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, el tigre empezó a hablar cuando pudo ver la base a unos pocos quilómetros de distancia.

\- Muy bien muchachos, han logrado pasar el entrenamiento de enfrentamiento individual, estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes.

El vehículo ingreso a una cueva siendo esta la entrada de la base en la montaña, adentro fueron recibidos por victoriosos gritos de los soldados, el pequeño grupo se había ganado el respeto y la admiración en toda la base, haciendo que la sonrisa de todos los Black Hand se agrandara. Estacionaron el todoterreno y comenzaron a descender, ahí los estaba esperando una loba blanca con unos papeles en las manos.

\- Chicos, miren, es Mery, nuestra gran coordinadora de acción- dijo alegremente el Leopardo.

\- Hola chicos, es bueno saber que no trabajo con unos patanes.

\- Habla por ellos, yo soy el canguro más rápido de todo el equipo de asalto Delta.

\- No empieces Lion, no es momento para esto, ¿pasa algo Mery?- fue Nick el que trataba de ponerle los puntos al canguro- además todos sabemos que tu ego es más alto de lo que saltas señor Solt.

Era típico del zorro bromear con todos y cada uno de los miembros de su grupo, era su pasatiempo favorito, algo que atesoraba. Todos y cada uno de ellos confiaban en él, y el en cada uno de ellos, era como una gran familia, el único problema, "Judy", aun no podía sacarse a esa coneja de la cabeza, y lo que Mery estaba por decir no ayudaba en nada.

\- Nick, de hecho quería hablar contigo, veras, han llegado estas…

][-][

Ese debía ser un día de alegría, el sol brillaba en su punto más alto, cientos de animales todos reunidos esperando para recibir lo que sería el premio de largos meces de duro entrenamiento, muchas sillas blancas estaban acomodadas, las para mamíferos pequeños adelante, y para los más grandes detrás, había un pequeño escenario frente a las sillas y en el medio un palco con una tela azul puesta de fondo, la típica decoración en la entrega de placas del DPZ, la única diferencia era que había una pantalla del lado izquierdo, pero eso no afectaba en el clima alegre que había, ya que ese era un gran día para los policías. Ese día recibirían sus placas.

Pero para Judy ese día no era tan alegre como debería sentirlo, hoy su novio, Poul, recibiría su placa, graduándose como uno de los mejores reclutas de su año, pero también estaba el hecho de lo que había escuchado de Garraza hacia unos días atrás. Que Nick, su compañero del cual no sabía nada desde hacía mes y medio ya, seria quien del discurso motivador a los nuevos reclutas.

No sabía cómo se sentiría, si realmente vendría, si podría hablar con él, que era lo que haría si pudiera hablar con él, ¿le reclamaría? ¿Le respondería sus preguntas? ¿Dónde demonios había estado? ¿y por qué nadie podía saber nada de él?, todo eso le carcomía, lo bueno es que ella solo estaba como invitada en ese acto, vistiendo una blusa morada a cuadros y unos pantalones azules claros, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su novio tratando de pensar en otra cosa distinta a su ex compañero.

Poco a poco todos fueron ocupando sus lugares, tanto los futuros oficiales como sus familiares, las cámaras de prensa y los escritores del diario, esperando alguna nueva noticia interesante para escribir, ya que se había extendido el rumor que ese día se graduaría el segundo conejo policía, el alcalde Leonzalez subió al escenario para empezar con la ceremonia, a Judy se le cruzo la idea por la cabeza de detenerlo para hacerle un par de preguntas cuando todo terminara.

\- ¡Bienvenidos todos! Espero que estén tan felices como yo de recibir a los nuevos reclutas de este año, grandes policías han sido entrenados para hoy salir a las calles y protegernos a todos los animales de Zootopia, muchos tal vez no hayan sido asignados al departamento central, pero que eso no los desanime, ya que ustedes portan el orgullo de Zootopia, son a quienes respetamos, y creo que no hay nadie mejor para decirle lo que se siente recibir esa placa que uno de los mejores graduados en el último año, me gustaría presentarles al oficial Nicholas Wilde.

El león se apartó del palco para darle lugar a el oficial, Judy estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hubiera en el escenario, no iba a mentir, a pesar de estar molesta con su amigo aun lo extrañaba, pero pudo suponer que algo no iba bien desde el momento que vio subir a su entrenadora, una osa polar de carácter muy fuerte, pero de buen corazón, la cual se dirigió directamente al palco, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, después de todo todos los reclutas la conocían.

\- Bueno, creo que todos ya han supuesto que no soy el oficial Wilde- todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada por su broma- ¡Silencio!- todos se callaron al instante- continuando con lo que dije, el oficial Wilde no pudo abandonar sus deberes pero se ha tomado el tiempo de mandarme su discurso para todos ustedes.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que iban a escuchar, se habían escuchado muchas historias del oficial Wilde dentro de la academia, Judy escucho muchas de la boca de Poul, y no se creía que la mitad fueran ciertas, pero conociendo al zorro astuto que era Nick, nunca se podía dar nada por sentado, y menos si de tretas se trataba, la osa polar carraspeo un poco para que la voz no le fallara y además de llamar la atención de todos en esa ceremonia.

\- por ello les recomiendo que vena la pantalla.

En la pantalla gigante apareció el rostro de Nick, parecía estar agotado, en sus ojos se podía ver cansancio o por lo menos eso le parecía a la coneja que lo conocía un poco más que el resto, de fondo había una gran estantería con libros, y todo parecía que había sido grabado con una cámara en un momento de tranquilidad de su trabajo, la imagen que había empezado era con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia, y sus ojos astutos.

\- Buenos días a todos, no sé si me conocerán, soy el oficial Nicholas Wilde, el primer zorro policía para mucho, pero no estoy grabando esto solo para hablar de mí, sino de ustedes ya hoy es un día importante para todos y cada uno ustedes, desde hoy dejaran de ser tigres, leopardos, osos, elefantes, lobos, conejos… zorros, dejaran de ser un mamífero para volverse un policía, alguien que impone respeto y da el ejemplo… ya no importa quienes fueron, ahora solo importa lo que harán por el bien de los demás, porque cuando llevan esa placa en el pecho, no estan llevando solo un pedazo de metal, sino que estan llevando todo lo que Zootopia representa, así como sus ideales de igualdad y unión, espero escuchar grandes cosas de todos ustedes, nunca se rinda, y vuelvan el mundo un lugar mejor.

Judy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, todo apuntaba que Nick había madurado más de lo que ella hubiera creído, "¿dónde demonios estas Nick?", hacía más de mes y medio que trataba de dar con él, creyendo que le podría haber pasado algo, pero ahí estaba mandando un video para los nuevos reclutas, ignorando todos los mensajes que les había enviado, todas las llamadas sin contestar, estaba molesta, muy molesta con ese torpe zorro.

][-][-][

Todos los Black Hand estaban parados en línea esperando por sus nuevas identificaciones, con su mirada al frente, atentas al tigre que los iba mirando uno a uno, como si los volviera a estudiar como cuando llegaron.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Meredith Whitewolf, una Black Hand.

\- Jack Mustor, un Black Hand.

\- Lily Rish, una Black Hand.

\- Lion Solt, un Black Hand.

\- Elizabeth Wons, una Black Hand.

\- Nicholas Wilde, un Black Hand.

Uno por uno todos se fueron presentando, y diciendo lo que era ahora, ya no eran más esas personas que fueron las que entraron, Nick podía recordar cada uno de sus presentaciones.

" _Mi nombre es_ _Meredith Whitewolf pero pueden decirme Mery, soy experta en explosivos y tácticas de asalto, me he encargado de los entrenamientos de muchos de los nuevos reclutas a policías en tanticas de acción de calle, experto en armamento de mediana distancia, y tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además que cuento con el entrenamiento para el puesto de oficial Mayor"._

" _Hola a todos, soy Lily Rish, la liebre con más agallas de todo el ejército, nadie se meta conmigo si no quiere terminar con un ojo morado, trabajo perfectamente bajo presión, experta en paracaidismo e infiltración, puedo recorrer toda la base y tu ni sabrás que estuve ahí, asique tengan cuidado donde guardan sus armas por que adoro apretar el gatillo"._

" _buenas noches señores, yo soy Lion Solt, líder del equipo de asalto Delta de las fuerzas especiales de Zootopia, he completado ciento quince misiones sin ninguna baja y siempre logrando mi objetivo, hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tácticas de contramedida terrorista, manejo 4 idiomas, y espero que podamos llevarnos bien"._

" _Soy Jack Mustor, un marine de toda la vida, el océano es mi vida, manejo cualquier vehículo, no importa el terreno de acción, experto en armas a larga y muy larga distancia, puedo hacer hablar a cualquiera que me manden a hacerlo hablar, disfruto de la vida de acción, espero que entiendan cunado digo que mi humor puede ser un poco tenebroso, además espero no tener que matar a nadie mientras duerme"._

" _Vaya que hay chicos guapos aquí, como sea, soy Elizabeth Wons, aviadora del ejército, me dedico a hacer añicos a mis enemigos en mi F-16, nadie nunca ha sido capaz de acercarse lo suficiente como para derribarme, además de que soy una experta en informática, y fue por eso que quede atrapada con el gobierno, ya que era eso o ir a prisión, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, y si esta en digitalizado yo te lo contestare, espero poder tener muchas noches divertidas con todos ustedes"._

Cada uno era especial a su manera, era único e irremplazable, y se habían vuelto una gran familia entre todos, se unieron, festejaron juntos, se divirtieron juntos, y a pesar de hacerse los duros o sádicos, todos sabían cómo era el resto, habían formado un lazo que ya no podría romperse se habían hecho amigos en esos dos meses, se habían vuelto familia, una familia donde ya no importaba si eras zorro, canguro, leopardo, liebre… una familia donde no importaba si eras depredador o presa.

Y por qué Nick a pesar de haber encontrado algo que siempre estuvo buscando sentía que aún le faltaba algo, eso era sencillo, lo que le faltaba era a Judy, su amor por ella aún no había muerto, y dudaba de que en algún momento lo hiciera, ya que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido, y no ayudaba en nada saber que estuvo llamándolo y mandándole mensajes durante un mes y medio, buscando saber de él.

Nick sabia por que se había detenido, fue por el video de la ceremonia de entregas de placas, ¿Por qué lo sabía? Porque estaba seguro que ella asistiría ahí, ya que vio entre las fotos de los nuevos oficiales a ese conejo que le acompañaba el día que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, en parte por eso decidió mandar un video quera que lo dejara de buscar, que le dejara superar su dolor solo, o que aprendiera a ser indiferente con él.

Le dolía haber acertado en sus acciones, ya que aun guardaba un vestigio de esperanza que a pesar de ello le seguiría buscando, pero todo parecía que estuvo siempre equivocado, y que para la coneja jamás será otra cosa que no sea un amigo que es un zorro, fue el coronel el que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuál es su ley?

\- Black Hand no es nada, Black Hand no existe, somos una sombra, somos un tal vez lo conozco, somos las manos negras que mueven los hilos de las sombras, somos el vacío, lo que no existe y nunca existió.

Ese juramento era lo que el zorro quería ser, quería desaparecer, no quería ser nada, ya que siendo nada se suponía que no tenía que sentir ningún dolor ¿no? Era una estupidez pensar en eso, pero era lo que en esos mementos evitaba que el astuto zorro se desmoronara más de lo que ya estaba, y volver para rogar por un poco de cariño de esa coneja.

\- Mis felicitaciones a cada uno de ustedes, han demostrado valer todo lo que decían y más, han demostrado merecerse el lugar que tienen ahora, y espero que el futuro le sonría a la primera camada de los Black Hand, de ustedes dependerán si este proyecto fue un total fracaso o una verdadera victoria contra el terrorismo interno o externo.

El tigre mientras decía esto le iba entregando una placa negra a cada uno con una gran pata blanca en el medio, con las siglas BH, y sonriéndole a todos, cada animal en la fila lo recibió y se la coloco en su pecho, en el lugar de su corazón, este era un día alegre y triste a la vez para Nick, alegre porque estaba un paso más cerca de demostrar que no debes despreciar a nadie, y triste porque le recordaba cuando recibió la placa de su compañera… "astuta coneja, cavaste muy hondo en mi" pensó el zorro.

-Ahora un último tema antes de pasar a ser una organización completamente definida, necesitan un líder, ¿ya han pensado en alguno?

Todos los ya completamente nombrado Black Hand se miraron entre sí, como si midieran lo que le contestarían al felino, fue Nick quien dio un paso al frente para hablar.

\- Ya lo habíamos pensado, y decidimos que lo queremos a usted como líder coronel Benjamín Tirez- sonriéndole al viejo tigre blanco.

][-\\\/

\- ¡Hopps, Winter preséntense en mi oficina ahora!

Ambos conejos aludidos fueron lo más lento posible a verse con su jefe, era obvio que no era algo bueno si había gritado en todo el recinto, dentro de la oficina fueron recibidos por Bogo, que tenían su típico rostro molesto-indiferente de todos los días, ambos conejos se sentaron en la silla gigante esperando a lo que sea que le quería decir el búfalo.

\- ¿Saben por qué los mande a llamar?- ambos conejos negaron con la cabeza- bueno, a pesar que Winter se ha recibido hace solo ocho meses, se me ha pedido encarecidamente que lo incluya en esta operación junto contigo Hopps.

\- ¿Qué tipo de operación señor? Aun no me han avisado nada- pregunto Judy.

\- Veras, dentro de dos meses vendrá la cantante Gazelle a Zootopia, será algo muy importante, un verdadero revuelo, por ello se ha considerado darle seguridad extra a Gazelle, pensamos que algunos cuantos policías serían suficientes, pero ella no aprobó a ninguno en la lista de los veteranos para cuidarla, a todos menos a ti Hopps, dice que has demostrado mucha valía con el caso de los aulladores, y que contigo cerca se sentiría más segura, en cuanto a ti Winter, muchos nuevos funcionarios insistieron que fueras ya que una pareja de conejos podría mostrar una cara más amigable hacia la igualdad de especies por parte del DPZ, así que no lo arruinen, y recuerden su prioridad es sacar a Gazelle de cualquier peligro si es que se llega a presentar alguno, ya pueden irse.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

GV FoxMapache: me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio de forma de narrar, y gracias por el alago, no sabía que tal iba a ser la idea para los demás aunque a mí me divierte escribirlo jajaja te has apurado un poco a los hechos, pero puede ser que Nick y Mery tengan algo no lo sé todavía, y no es que presionen solo a Nick, los presionan a todos los Black Hand pero Nick se esfuerza mucho más porque es su forma de escapar del sentimiento que tiene. Y si, como que fue muy obvia la aparición de Poul ¿no? Jajaja e incluso creo que fui muy obvio en otras cosas de este capítulo, te darás cuenta dependiendo que tan atento leas jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Geidrel: me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio, y eso lo veremos con el pasar de los capítulos, ¿a ti te parece un buen tipo? espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Darkkness666: me alegra que no te haya molestado el cambio, y aún más me alegra saber que te interesa tanto, espero no decepcionarte en el futuro, y espero que este también te haya gustado.

Se despide, Utopico.


	5. Black Hand

Bueno he aquí el quinto capítulo de este Fic, espero que sea para todos de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho, porque me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo aunque actualizar en navidad es algo agotador jajajaja.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Black Hand.

][

Los dos meses de espera pasaron como si nada, Judy estaba muy atareada en esos momentos, dedicándole poco tiempo a su novio, pero eso no era algo que le estaba molestando a Poul, era un conejo comprensivo, y sabía que su novia anteponía su trabajo que su vida, en todos los aspectos, en todo momento… excepto de cuando ese zorro se tratase.

Poul no quería admitirlo, y si alguien preguntaba el solo respondería que no, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy triste en esa relación que tenía con Judy, no era un sádico, ni nada por el estilo, él la quería, estaría dispuesto a decir que la amaba incluso, y por ese amor que sentía era que estaba a su lado, por más que desde el primer momento de su relación fuese el ser un remplazo para un amigo que se fue.

Ese sentimiento era lo que sentía el conejo, el de ser usado para aliviar el dolor de Judy del abandono del zorro policía, no eran celos, no era ira, era pura y llanamente tristeza, miles de veces trato de decirse que eso no era sano para él, incluso trato de convérsese de que lo mejor era hablarlo con ella, de que decidiera si lo quería a él en su vida o al zorro.

Pero Poul sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle eso a su pareja, ¿Por qué no lo haría?, por el mismo hecho de que a pesar de saber que era usado seguía a su lado, porque estaba enamorado de Judy Hopps, y sentirla cerca, y que le dijera amor, le besara, o pensara en él, aunque solo para distraerse de lo demás, valía más que cualquier cosa, y por eso no podía alejarse de esa relación que lo lastimaba tanto. Ambos se necesitaban mutuamente.

\- ¿Poul? ¿Estás bien?

Fue esa misma coneja que amaba la que lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a volver a la realidad, miro un poco desorientado buscando ubicarse en el lugar que se encontraba, descubriendo que era el departamento de Judy. Algo que le hizo recordar los hechos de hacia unas horas atrás, miro la mesa y vio que los restos de la tarta de verduras ya habían sido levantados y aún tenía la copa en su mano con el vino que se iba a llevar a la boca antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordó que Judy le había invitado a comer esa noche como festejo, ya que mañana seria el gran día junto a la famosa Gazelle, se esforzó por recordar la pregunta que había hecho Judy mientras él no estaba en el mundo de los consientes.

\- Si amor, solo algo pensativo por mañana, tengo miedo que algo salga mal.

Sabía que había mentido, pero decir eso y adjuntarle su mejor sonrisa hizo que Judy se tranquilizara y pasara a su modo coneja policía, aunque aún se sonrojaba cuando le decía amor, por más que hiciera un año que estaban de novios.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, estas junto a la mejor coneja policía- él solo pudo responder a eso con una carcajada.

\- Querrás decir junto a la segunda mejor coneja policía después de mí- sonrió con suficiencia a la coneja, esperando que ella se enojara.

\- ¿ha si? ¿Así que eres el mejor? ¿Entonces por qué tuviste que esperar que yo sea policía para que tú te animaras a serlo?- se notaba en el tono de Judy que estaba algo molesta.

\- Te vez hermosa cuando te enojas- eso hizo que la coneja se sonrojara- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no espere que tú lo hicieras para hacerlo yo, lo que yo hice y hare es seguirte a donde sea Judy.

\- Poul yo…

\- Esta bien Judy, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

Poul ajusto un poco su traje de policía y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, le dedico una última sonrisa a la coneja antes de apartarse de la mesa girándose hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo sintió que fue detenido por la pata, una muy avergonzada coneja lo estaba deteniendo de alejarse de la mesa, pero aún no lo miraba a los ojos, pero por el pelaje de la coneja se podía ver claramente el rosa de su piel.

\- No es necesario… estaba pensando que podías quedarte a ver una película.

Eso le dio a entender porque la coneja estaba tan nerviosa, cualquiera podría tomar esa invitación para algo más, pero él conocía muy bien a Judy, y por eso haría que la coneja se sintiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Judy… yo aún no estoy preparado para dar ese paso.

Agregándole el toque de desviar la mirada algo asustado era suficiente para que sucediera, al voltear de nuevo hacia la coneja pudo verla del rojo intenso que se había vuelto su rostro, no era la primera vez que hacia esa broma, pero Poul podría jurar que cada vez que lo hacia la coneja se ponía más roja con el paso del tiempo.

\- No seas idiota Poul Winter…

El enojo de la coneja se disipo al escuchar unas pequeñas risas, Judy volvió a mirar a su novio viéndolo reír alegremente, Poul sabía que ya había tenido suficiente diversión al ver esa mirada extraña que solía darle Judy, una mescla entre molestia y diversión.

\- Lo siento Judy, creí que esta vez no ibas a caer, lo siento mucho, pero verte así vale mucho- pudo ver que la coneja no le perdonaría tan fácil- ¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir tu perdón? – pudo ver como la sonrisa volvía al rostro de la coneja, eso solo significaba que iba a ser mandado a hacer algo.

\- Tu harás las palomitas de maíz, y cocinaras para la próxima cena, mientras yo me encargo de elegir la película, y no hay pero que valga, elegiré la que me guste sin considerar tu punto de vista en ella.

El conejo bajo las orejas, pero aún conservaba su sonrisa, ya que conocía a Judy, y lo que estaba diciendo no era totalmente verdad, ella siempre consideraba las ideas de todos.

\- Está bien, me parece justo.

][-][

Ese era el gran día, no solo trabajaría del trabajo que amaba, no solo estaría junto a una gran celebridad protegiéndola de cualquier problema, sino que esa gran celebridad no era otra que Gazelle, algo que a Judy le alegraba mucho, ya que ella era su más grande fan, después de Garraza claro está, y eso no era algo que pasaba todos los días de su vida.

Primero comenzó con ir al DPZ junto a Poul, quien paso la noche en su departamento a petición de ella, pero durmió en el sillón, ella no se sentía lista para dar el siguiente paso, y Poul lo entendía, por eso solo bromeaba con ella. Al llegar al DPZ los estaba esperando el jefe Bogo, quien les dio las indicaciones a todos los policías en ese día, muchos tenían que seguir con sus casos, y otros como el caso de la pareja de conejos, fueron asignados a la movilización que se haría por Gazelle y el recital en el cual cantaría en la noche.

Judy y Poul fueron a quienes se les asigno esperar a la cantante más popular en el aeropuerto de Zootopia, un lugar que era por demás lujoso en todos sus aspectos, y donde Judy nunca creería que entraría, pero que por un momento creyó que si lo haría, porque hacia cerca de un año, su mejor amigo había tomado un vuelo desapareciendo de su vida para siempre, sin dejar el menor rastro tras de sí, haciendo que pasara casi dos meses buscando dar con él, y viendo el día que entregaban las placas a la generación de su novio que el zorro no quería saber nada de ella, y se encontraba muy bien gracias a un video.

Pero dejo de pensar eso cuando se anunció el arribo del avión en el cual debería llegar su estrella favorita, haciéndole volver a pensar en el trabajo en vez de sus problemas, ambos policías esperaron pacientemente vestidos de forma civil pero llevando sus placas en los bolsillos, junto a los comunicadores y sus pistolas tranquilizantes listas para usarse en algún caso de emergencia.

El primero en aparecer fueron dos tigres de bengala muy altos y musculosos, con lentes de sol negros y ambos con un auricular blanco en sus orejas izquierdas, parecían mirar atentamente a todos lados, vigilando, era obvia su acción de guardaespaldas, pero no los culpaba, era su trabajo después de todo. Uno de ellos se acercó a la pareja de conejos, de forma lenta, como si usara el trayecto para estudiarlos, al llegar al frente de ellos solo hizo falta mostrar sus placas para que todo quedara perfectamente arreglado.

A los pocos segundos Gazelle apareció, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a ambos y saludo a algunos fans que habían en el aeropuerto, firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos, en donde nunca dejó de sonreír, una vez echo todo el trayecto hasta la limusina que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedaría la cantante, fue en ese punto donde ella comenzó a entablar una conversación con los dos policías que lo acompañaban.

\- ¿así que tú eres la famosa Judy Hopps?- la aludida solo asintió algo sonrojada, se sentía extraño que una persona famosa a la cual seguía la conociera a ella- es bueno conocerte al fin, tenía muchas ganas de poder hablar contigo, y agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Zootopia.

Su voz sonaba tan angelical como cuando cantaba según el punto de Judy, pero estaba recuperando la compostura de tener a su ídolo al frente suyo, no quería darle una falsa idea de su personalidad, además que parecía darle demasiados logros por algo que ella no hizo sola, y ahí estaba de nuevo la idea de Nick, a pesar de saber que él no quería ver nada con ella, y de que hacia cerca de un año que no lo veía seguía estando ahí ,en su conciencia, como el primer día que se fue, la coneja volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

\- Muchas gracias señorita Gazelle, debo decir que me sorprende que me quiera conocer a mí, una simple coneja policía, pero estoy a sus servicios en lo que necesite, y no creo que necesite agradecer nada, es mi trabajo ayudar a Zootopia, y no lo hice sola.

\- Veo que eres tan modesta como dicen, tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien- la gacela le sonrió.

Al principio la coneja no entendía a qué se refería la famosa, pero pudo darse cuenta cuando llegaron al hotel 5 estrellas, solo tomo dos minutos, cinco pasillos un el auto de Judy para perder a los guardaespaldas de la cantante, obteniendo como resultado a un animal muy famosa junto a dos conejos policías en su 2007 toyota corolla sport.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos, me estaban asfixiando, ahora, vamos de compras de chicas.

Así fue como terminaron en un centro comercial con una Gazelle disfrazada para evitar a los fans, recorriéndolo durante horas, y charlando, con un Poul que acarreaba con las bolsas de comprar de las dos chicas, y dos chicas charlándose y conociéndose más a medida que pasaban las horas. Judy debía admitir que Gazelle no era como el resto de animales famosos, y al final del recorrido por el centro comercial ya eran las amigas más inseparables de la vida, tanto que hasta Judy tenía ahora el número de teléfono de celular de Gazelle entre sus contactos, así como Gazelle tenía el de Judy.

Pero todo termino cuando los guardaespaldas lograron encontrarla al fin, debiendo dar por finalizada la tarde de chicas, pero con un "repitámoslo algún día" por parte de Gazelle, desde ese momento todo se volvió muy aburrido en el hotel, ya que debieron quedarse esperando hasta la hora del concierto, pero al menos habían matado una gran cantidad de tiempo en su "tarde de chicas", y debía decir que lo que menos creía Judy, era que ese día se volvería tan amigas de una persona tan importante como Gazelle, "Garraza no me creería si se lo contara" pensó la coneja.

][-][-][

Poul podía sentir como el nudo en sus manos que le estaba aprontando a mas no poder, no entendía como, en que momento, ni quienes habían hecho semejante "hazaña", de tomar como rehén a todo un estado con cerca de veinticinco mil animales, entre público y trabajadores, en el medio de Zootopia, era algo realmente impensable.

Pero todos esos animales encapuchados lo habían logrado, era difícil descubrir cuál era su identidad, o su cantidad, ya que debían ser muchos para lograr esa locura, algunos parecían lobos, otros eran tigres o panteras, aunque se veía algún que otro oso, pero todos tenían algo en común a pesar de sus máscaras negras y sus chalecos antibala, era que llevaban armas de fuego, algo muy extraño en Zootopia, y muy difícil de conseguir.

Las armas de fuego era muy escasas, ya que solo al ejército se les permitía llevarlas y utilizarlas solo en caso de fuerza mayor, solo ellos contaban con las balas de pólvora en un cartucho especial preparadas para ellos, poseían armas tanto para disparar los dardos tranquilizantes como las balas, y estaban obligados a llevar esos cartuchos especiales siempre con ellos para asegurarse que nadie les usara sus balas.

Era considerado delito poseer una arma de fuego, delito que iba entre los cuatro a seis años de presión, y utilizarla agravaba aún más las cosas, pasando la pena a treinta años de prisión, o la pena capital, dependiendo si había logrado darle a un animal, si lo había lastimado o matado, o si había matado a más de uno. En Zootopia se tomaba enserio la protección de sus habitantes, y eran muy pocos los que se animaban a ir en contra de las leyes de arma de fuego, incluso en las mafias era difícil encontrar a alguien que la usara.

El que captor que los estaba manteniendo vigilado a ellos era un tigre, o eso lograba descifrar ya que siempre que se escuchaba en la radio el nombre rayitas era cuando contestaba, miro a su lado para ver a Judy que ya prácticamente había logrado desatarse las cuerdas que la detenían, era obvio que nada detenía a esa coneja.

Habían escuchado por la radio que los policías ya habían rodeado el estadio, y escucharon las amenazas de los captores diciéndoles que habían puesto bombas en varios lugares, y los harían explotar si alguien entraba, había escuchado que las cosas se complicarían si no se entregaban, y ya desde ahí no se había escuchado más nada, suponiendo que los policías que estaban afuera habían cambiado de frecuencia.

Poul sabía que Bogo estaba entre los oficiales de afuera, más bien, sabía que era el que estaba a cargo, sus gritos podían escucharse desde donde estaban, aunque ese lugar sea el camarín donde estaba Gazelle, la cuan se encontraba en la mano del tigre que los vigilaba, era inevitable que Bogo se molestara con ellos si se lograba salir bien de esta, después de todo era su obligación garantizar la seguridad de la cantante, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido que no hubo tiempo a reaccionar.

El ruido de la puerta se escuchó, y un nuevo tigre enmascarado entro, manteniendo los ojos en ambos conejos hablo con el tigre que los estaba vigilando, al parecer estaban conversando entre sí, pero sus conejas estaban bajas y no podía escuchar lo que decían, se habían tomado las molestas de atarlas contra su cuerpo, la discusión la parecer no había terminado bien, ya que el recién llegado tomo a Gazelle y se la llevo de la habitación, mientras que él se quedo estaba refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Ese fue el momento donde Judy logro desatarse por completo, y de un salto derribo al tigre incluso antes que el supiera lo que estaba pasando, logrando no noqueo en tiempo record, una vez de haberse asegurado que nadie más estaba en la sala tomo sus cosas y fue a desatar al otro conejo.

\- Mi heroína.

\- Poul, no es momento para eso, tenemos que ayudar a Gazelle.

Ambos tomaron sus pistolas tranquilizantes y sus placas, las cuales estaban sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta, la primera en salir fue Judy seguida muy de cerca por Poul, ambos habían logrado ser un muy buen equipo durante sus diez meses juntos, se entendían bien, podían saber cuál era la idea del otro con unas pequeñas señas, aunque lo malo es que siempre abordaban todo con la misma mirada, la mirada de un conejo, pero eso no importaba, ya que siempre lograban su objetivo.

Una vez fuera del camarín, y viendo que no había nadie en el pasillo, comenzaron a pensar que hacer, ambos tenían una idea simple, contactara Bogo, algo que hubiera sido imposible so no fuera por la larga trayectoria que tenía Judy dentro del DPZ, y gracias a ese tiempo trabajando ahí, tenía más o menos una idea de que canal de comunicación estaban usando, algo que comprobó en ese momento.

\- Aquí oficial Judy Hopps, alguien me copia.

\- _¿Hopps? ¿Qué demonios paso contigo? ¿Dame un reporte detallado de lo que está pasando ahí dentro?-_ fue un alivio que haya sido Bogo el que contesto la llamada.

\- Me encuentro con Winter y nos acabamos de liberar de nuestro captor, todo parece ser un desastre aquí adentro, hasta hacia unos segundos estábamos con Gazelle pero fue apartada de nosotros antes que pudiéramos tomar el control de la situación- la coneja le estaba haciendo señas a Poul para que supiera cual canal de baja frecuencia debía poner.

- _Escucha Hopps, más vale que no le pase nada a Gazelle, nuestras cabezas serán colgadas si algo le pasa, escucha, en estos momentos se está preparando un equipo de fuerzas especiales para entrar, te daré el cañal apenas pueda, trabajen con ellos para poner en orden todo, y no se metan en más líos._

\- Entendido señor, estaremos al tanto.

\- _Esta bien, los de fuerzas especiales tomaran el canal de trasmisión 07, que uno de ustedes tome ese canal y el otro se mantenga en este para saber que sucede._

Fue Judy la primera en mover el dial de su comunicador conectándose con la nueva frecuencia, dejando a Poul con la de la policía, al principio hubo silencio hasta que escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado, algo que pareció reconocer Judy, o que le resultara familiar pero no lograba ubicar.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Pueden escucharme oficiales?_

\- Fuerte y claro, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

 _\- Escúchenme, en estos momentos mi compañeros van a ingresar a la estadio, según tengo entendido ustedes se encuentran cerca de los camarines, mis compañeros se harán cargo de la entrada principal, hasta su punto, si sienten que no pueden con el gran problema que tenemos al frente no tengan miedo y esperen hasta que lleguen ahí, protejan esa soca ya que es la ruta que hay del escenario a la salida, si se sienten valientes traten de avanzar un poco hasta el escenario, ya que creemos que ahí han llevado a Gazelle y es ahí donde colocaron los explosivos, pero no se pongan en riesgo innecesario, nuestra prioridad es proteger a la mejor cantidad de personas que podamos, incluido ustedes oficiales._

\- Entiendo- Poul vio como Judy lo miraba buscando una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, a lo que el solo asintió, el también quería salvar a Gazelle lo antes posible- comenzaremos a avanzar.

\- _Está bien, yo los mantendré al tanto de todo lo que pueda decirles, estan en contacto solo conmigo en este canal, el resto de mi pelotón tiene una frecuencia a parte con sus equipos los cuales no pueden agarrar con sus radios, así que yo seré la conexión entre ustedes y ellos, mucha suerte, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanlo y veré si puedo ayudarlos, pueden llamarme Mery._

][-\\\/

Bogo miraba atentamente, desde la distancia, como se iban preparando el equipo de fuerzas especiales para entrar en acción, al principio no se lo creyó cuando le dijeron que iban a mandar ayuda desde el gobierno, pero cinco minutos después de eso llegaron, y ahí estaban, con sus vestimentas militares pero todo de negro, había visto una liebre, dos zorros, una parecía hembra y otro macho, un leopardo o pantera, no podía distinguirlos, ya que su contextura física era muy parecida, y un canguro, todos con pasamontañas que le cubrían toda la cara menos sus ojos, tomando sus armas y munición, armas muy grandes para ser vistas por simples policías, sabían que su enemigos tenían rifles semiautomáticos, pero viendo lo que habían traído las fuerzas especiales tetaba seguro que podían hacerle frente.

Las fuerzas especiales se estaban preparando en un camión que había aparcado a un costado, se veía una antena parabólica sobre el vehículo, algo que hacía suponer que en realidad era una pequeña sala de comandos, se los veía demasiado tranquilos, incluso parecía que reían por algo, algo que no brindaba mucha confianza a los policías que estaban cerca ni a Bogo. Al parecer ya estaban listos porque todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta de forma tranquila, como si fueran a comprar al supermercado y supieran que no tardarían nada en hacer lo suyo.

Pero todo cambio en el momento que llegaron a la puerta, se colocaron de dos en dos a cada lado de la puerta y fue el canguro que con una fuerte patada tiro abajo la puerta, no la abrió, la tiro abajo, salieron volando cuatro cilindros dentro del edificio, y comenzó la misión de controlar a los terroristas, "que dios evite que algo le pase a mi estrella favorita" pensó el jefe de policía.

\\\/

Hacia alrededor de quince minutos que se escuchaban disparos y pequeñas explosiones por todo el estadio, para Judy eso podía significar una cosa, que los recién llegados estaba armando un muy buen revuelo, y por lo que decía Mery, estaban logrando avanzar y controlando la situación, pero la coneja haciendo una serie de cálculos mentales supuso que no podían llegar tan rápido al escenario, ellos se fueron moviendo también, pero no pudieron avanzar mucho más de dos pasillo, ya que habían hecho muchas barricadas en las puertas, y no contaban con las herramientas necesarias para avanzar rápido.

Todo cambio cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, ambos se dieron vuelta al instante topándose con una zorra llevando una M4 en sus patas y vigilando esos movimientos, el primero en hablar fue Poul.

\- Policía, ríndete.

\- ¿Policía? Mery creo que encontré a tus polis ya- la zorra se llevó una mano al oído y dejo caer su arma a un lado- perfecto, policías de ahora en adelante se moverán con nosotros.

Detrás de ella apareció un felino, que podía ser un leopardo a una pantera, hasta un tigre pequeño, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizarlo ya que la zorra saco de su cintura una granada la cual activo y tiro hacia la barricada que había en la puerta, y sin más les hizo señas para que siguieran, tuvieron suerte ya que no volvieron a encontrarse con ningún otro obstáculo hasta el escenario, ahí se toparon con el tigre que ya se había quitado la máscara mostrando sus rostro rayado naranja blanco y negro, con una horrible cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, usando a Gazelle como escudo animal y apoyando un revolver colt 38 largo en la cien de la cantante se distinguía que era un arma de fuego, mirando despectivamente a los recién llegado, el felino se mantuvo a un lado con su M16A1 apuntándolo constantemente, mientras que la zorra bajo su arma tratando de tranquilizar la situación, los conejos se mantenían uno a cada lado de la zorra y el felino apuntando con sus pistolas tranquilizadoras.

\- Oye amigo, no es necesario que hagamos esto- dijo la zorra- ya es malo que tengas esa arma, si llegas a disparar todo se volverá infinitamente peor, podemos hacer un trato, tu bajas el arma y posiblemente logremos disminuirte las penas por tenerla, que dices.

\- No des un paso más zorrita, conozco a tu especie, muy buenos embusteros, y no entiendo que haces con ellos, pero no me importa, pero si sigues avanzando le volare la cabeza a ella-el tigre mientras hablaba se iba alejando de la puerta y acercándose más al centro del escenario, donde se encontraba un gran montículo, el cual debía ser una de las bombas a las cuales se referían.

\- Por favor, no tenemos que llegar a eso, podemos arreglarlo- fio un paso más la zorra tratando de resolverlo todo antes de que todo se saliera de control, para Judy esto era una causa perdida, el secuestrador tenia control sobre ellos, eso era claro.

\- Grave error, ella se muere si te acercas más.

\- Hazlo.

Esa fue la última palabra de la zorra ante la contestación del tigre, algo que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos a Judy, podía ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Gazelle, como si supiera que ese era su fin, entonces un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el estadio, y las fosas nasales de Judy se llenaron con el horrible olor a pólvora recién consumida.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Darkkness666: me alegra que te haya gustado, y que mi redacción este mejorando, al fin de cuentas ese es uno de los motivos que estoy aquí, para aprender a contar bien las historias que se me ocurren, y te agradezco lo tan al pendiente que estas de este fic, eso significa mucho saber que hay personas que le gustan tanto como a ti.

geidrel: tú lo has dicho, que empiece el juego, es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ver qué pasa, aunque aún no sé si he colocado todas las fichas sobre la meza, eso lo sabremos más adelante jajaja… y comprendo lo que me dices, espero no decepcionarte entonces con mis personajes agregados.

GV FoxMapache: bueno, si aparecen cosas que no te esperabas significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, y en cuanto a Nick se puede decir que es un necio de amor, y a Judy una necia de amistad, ya que para ella él es solo un amigo, o así lo ve ella, podemos ver que Poul ve algo más ahí que solo amistad… Eli es una zorra, su papel es desencajar con todo el estereotipo de personaje normal, y me alegra que te haya parecía especial esa frase, creo que con ella describía todo lo que es Eli, aun no sabemos que ha pasado en esos 8 meses en el punto de vista de Nick, en cuanto a la cantidad de machos y hembras, dio justo la casualidad de que… naaa, no hay ninguna casualidad, lo sabrás más adelante jajajaja saludos para ti también, y muchas gracias, me alegra saber que es algo que guste y sea original.

Feliz navidad para todos, se despide, Utopico.


	6. Hola Judy

Hola a todos, espero que no deseen matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que la semana pasada ha sido un infierno, he tenido un cambio en muchos de mis horarios y me estoy tratando de adaptar a ellos, el año nuevo vino con un nuevo cronograma para mi vida jajaja espero que la espera no haya sido tan larga para todos ustedes, y que el capítulo sea de su agrado, disculpen los errores de ortografía, y feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes, espero sus comentarios, y agradezco la paciencia para lo que me la han tenido, nos vemos al final…

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Hola Judy.

][

\- Hazlo.

Esa fue la última palabra de la zorra ante la contestación del tigre, algo que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos a Judy, podía ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Gazelle, como si supiera que ese era su fin, entonces un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el estadio, y las fosas nasales de Judy se llenaron con el horrible olor a pólvora recién consumida, no quería ver lo que sea que había pasado, pero se vio obligada a volver a abrirlos al escuchar el ruido desgarrador del tigre.

Todo apuntaba que Gazelle estaba sana y salva en los brazos de la vulpina, la cual la estaba alejando de un tigre herido en el suelo que estaba tomando su pata, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella, ya que había perdido casi todas las almohadillas de su pata, perdiendo la posibilidad de volver a usar el revólver, el cual se encontraba ya del otro lado del escenario, Judy no era capaz de saber quién era el que había hecho un disparo tan arriesgado, su primer idea fue voltear a ver al leopardo el cual aún miraba de forma fría al tigre, pero según parecía, no haya hecho ningún movimiento.

Pero un grupo que recién llegaba le hizo volver a pensar las cosas, de un costado del escenario aparecían un canguro y una liebre portando rifles semiautomáticos y apuntando al mismo tigre por las dudas que intentara algo más, eso le hizo recapacitar la cantidad de personas que habían entrado al estadio, "tal vez alguno de ellos fue quien disparo" pensó la coneja, pero luego decidió volver a la realidad, debía centrarse, era una policía después de todo, y su misión era velar por la seguridad de Gazelle, así que fue acercándose de a poco a ambas hembras.

\- Tranquila Gazelle, todo está bien ahora, no permitiremos que nadie te hagas más daño.

La zorra estaba tratando de calmar a una muy alterada Gazelle, la cual al poder ver a Judy fue directo a abrazarla. Fue una abrazo muy duro, uno que casi no dejaba respirar a la coneja, Poul se acercó intentado reconfortar a la gacela, y la zorro volvió a tomar su lugar al frente del tigre el cual ya miraba su pata de forma extraña, como si hubiera un secreto muy importante, a lo que luego soltó una gran carcajada.

\- Los felicito, se arriesgaron a hacer ese disparo, realmente los felicito.

La zorra comenzó a acercarse de a poco, pero en ningún momento tomo alguna de sus dos armas.

\- Nosotros nunca permitiremos que dañen a alguien- el tigre soltó otra carcajada.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en New Trunk? Muchos inocentes murieron ese dí...

Fue cortado por el culatazo de un arma del leopardo, el cual le rompió la quijada haciéndole escupir algo de sangre, estaba por pegarle de nuevo pero fue detenido por el grito de la zorra.

\- ¡Jack! Lo necesitamos vivo para el interrogatorio.

El agente Jack se acercó un poco para hablarle cerca del oído del enemigo, para susurrarle algo, pero ambos conejos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente al tener sus excelentes oídos.

\- Tienes mucha suerte chiquillo, me hubiera gustado jugar mucho contigo.

Su tono fue uno muy macabro, que le hacía recorrer un escalofrió de miedo a quienes lo escucharon, se levantó y se giró de forma despreocupada para volver a su lugar, su rostro parecía no llevar ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos mostraban cierta ira, todo apuntaba que algo muy malo había pasado en esa ciudad. Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que nadie su puso, el tigre se paró y tomo con su pata sana otro revolver el cual llevaba escondido.

\- Larga vida a los depredadores.

Otro disparo se escuchó igual al anterior y de nuevo el tigre fue el único herido, perdiendo su otra pata, no hubo ni tiempo de reaccionar, todos y cada uno de los presentes armados le dispararon sus dardos tranquilizantes, transformando su cuerpo igual al de un erizo, con seis dardos tranquilizantes, no le tomo ni un segundo que hiciera efecto los tranquilizantes, porque la cantidad que le habían clavado había sido más que suficiente para dormir tres elefantes, y soltaron un sonoro suspiro.

\- Gracias naranjita.

Fue Jack quien hablo mirando a una esquina del estado, ambos conejos buscaron lo que el leopardo miraba pero no vieron nada, pero todo apuntaba que los miembros que habían entrado tenían conversaciones con alguien más.

\- No te debo nada.

Era extraño escuchar conversaciones a la mitad, así que Judy trato de hacer su trabajo y ayudar a Gazelle ponerse de pie para salir de ahí, pero llamo la atención que todos miraron a la zorra blanca con los ojos muy abiertos y algo sonrojados, todos menos la zorra, la cual sonreía con suficiencia, fue el canguro quien hablo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Eli?

\- Si, ¿cuál es el problema? Sabía que te tocaba a ti ser el ojo hoy, así que quise darte un buen espectáculo.

\- Eres una zorra astuta Elisabeth- dijo la liebre.

\- Chicos, debemos terminar con la misión.

Fue el canguro quien hablo, empezando su camino hacia la salida, tomando el tigre con sus patas y subiéndolo a sus hombros para llevárselo, la zorra ayudo le hizo señas a Gazelle para que les siguieran, siendo flanqueados por ambos lados por el leopardo y la liebre, dejando a la gacela con los conejos en el medio.

Judy trataba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero era difícil con la escena de todos los pacillos llenos de depredadores tirados en el piso, dormidos con dardos tranquilizantes clavados en todas partes de su cuerpo.

\- Mery, puedes decirle a los policías que ya se puede entrar, y que nuestro paquete se encuentra seguro.

\- _Entendido Elizabeth, ¿Qué sucedió con el líder?_

 _-_ Lion lo está llevando con nosotros, tiene sus dos manos apuntadas por balas de fusil francotirador deytac m-200 intervention.

\- _Espera, ¿Qué?_

\- Ya me has escuchado, nuestro ojo se encargó de evitar que asesinaran a nuestro objetivo, y que asesinara a Jack también.

\- _Enviare a alguien para que curen sus heridas, lo necesitamos vivo._

Gracias por haber la radio en la sintonía que la había dicho Bogo pudo entender esa última conversación, y saber que estaban metido en algo aún más grande de lo que parecía en el primer momento.

][-][

Nick se había colocado en las cabinas de periodistas del estado, estaba a doscientos cincuenta metros de distancia del escenario, y a unos ciento setenta metros de alto, podía ver perfectamente todo lo que sucedía en el estadio, habían separado a casi todo en público en diversas salas, ya que no se veía nadie en la parte libre que era dedicada a los espectadores.

Las luces le tapaban un poco la visión de lo que sucedía en el escenario, pero era capaz de ver algunas cosas a través de los hierros que sostienen las luces, un disparo sería difícil en ese lugar, casi una locura, pero Nick era el mejor francotirador de los Black Head, y junto a su fusil francotirador deytac m-200 intervention era imparable.

Llamo su atención un ruido que venía de una de las puertas laterales, viendo entrar a un tigre quitándose su máscara mostrando su rostro rayado de naranja blanco y negro, con una horrible cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, tironeando a una derrotada Gazelle la cual no hacía nada para ocultar sus lágrimas, un revolver colt 38 largo en su pata derecha, se distinguía que era un arma de fuego, parecía estar hablando algo con la cantante, pero ella parecía ignorarla, eso fue hasta que otra vez se escuchó la puerta y el tigre tomo a la gacela como escudo animal.

- _Oye amigo, no es necesario que hagamos esto_.

Pudo escuchar la vos de Eli del otro lado del comunicador, y por las acciones del enemigo pudo distinguir que estaban en la misma sala.

\- _Eli, estamos llegando al escenario, si estás ahí danos tiempo, no encontramos a quien lleva el detonador aun_.

\- _Lion, ya te dije que las bombas son de tiempo, contamos con siete minutos y treinta y dos segundos para terminar de limpiar el edificio así entra el cuerpo de antiexplosivos, nuestro trabajo es que esto no se hunda más-_ contesto una molesta Lily.

\- Tranquilo chicos, hagamos nuestro trabajo y dejemos que los demás hagan los suyos, Eli, tengo el tigre que tiene a Gazelle casi en la mira, necesito que se mueva un poco más al centro del escenario y un poco de tiempo para ajustar el tiro.

\- _Ya es malo que tengas esa arma, si llegas a disparar todo se volverá infinitamente peor, podemos hacer un trato, tu bajas el arma y posiblemente logremos disminuirte las penas por tenerla, que dices._

"eso es Eli, juega con él" pensó el zorro, mirando atentamente por su mira telescópica, y rogando que sus habilidades no le fallen en ese momento tan drástico, saco cuentas mentalmente, pero vio que no habría posibilidad de sedarlo lo suficiente para que no realice un disparo, y viendo que el tigre estaba apoyando el 38 largo en la cabeza de la cantante no tuvo más opción que la de cambiar los cartuchos, tiro el matillo para tras y retiro el dardo tranquilizante que ahí se encontraba, sacando de abajo también el cartucho con más dardos, y saco del chaleco que llevaba un cartucho de balas de fuego.

Aun no se acostumbraba al extraño olor que tenía la pólvora, y espera nunca tener que hacerlo, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue poner el cartucho en su lugar y volver a colocar el martillo en su lugar, para que esta cargara, era gracioso que un pedazo de metal de ocho centímetros de largo por uno de ancho y sin ninguna punta, fuera capaz de matar a un animal a más de dos mil metros de distancia, era espeluznante pensarlo, aunque él sabía que nunca cobraría una vida

\- _No des un paso más zorrita, conozco a tu especie, muy buenos embusteros, y no entiendo que haces con ellos, pero no me importa, pero si sigues avanzando le volare la cabeza a ella._

Nick pudo ver como el tigre mientras hablaba se iba alejando de la puerta y acercándose más al centro del escenario dándole más ángulo de tiro y más campo de posibilidad para corregirlo y hacer un tiro perfecto, ya que si no era perfecto posiblemente mataría a dos animales, calculo más o menos la distancia a la cual se encontraba, sacando la conclusión que estaba a unos cuatrocientos metros como máximo, un tiro no muy difícil para alguien que hizo tiros de más de dos mil metros.

\- _Por favor, no tenemos que llegar a eso, podemos arreglarlo_

Nick no podía evitar reírse, Eli si sabía actuar bien el papel de desesperada y alterada, así como podía coquetear con cualquiera y hacer creer que las cosas son al revés, era lo que el mundo entero consideraría como la zorra estereotipo de su especie, podía ver como el tigre retrocedió lo suficiente para quedar perfectamente visible entre dos reflectores de iluminación, "te tengo" pensó el zorro.

\- _Grave error, ella se muere si te acercas más._

\- Elisabeth, lo tengo en la mira, cuando tú quieras se hará.

\- _Hazlo_.

El disparo fue certero, pudo incluso ver como volaba el revolver al otro lado y como Gazelle se separaba del terrorista, aprovechando la situación, pudo ver a Eli acercándose a la cantante para protegerla, y se perdió de vista de las dos hembras, centrándose de nuevo en el depredador, el cual aún seguía tirado en el piso agarrándose lo que quedaba de pata.

- _¿Qué ha pasado?-_ pregunto la Lily.

\- me he encargado de inmovilizar al enemigo- respondió el zorro, volviendo a recargar el fusil francotirador- están en el escenario, es el último de ellos, así que apúrense.

\- _Entendido, vamos en camino-_ fue el canguro el que contesto esta vez.

 _\- Tranquila Gazelle, todo está bien ahora, no permitiremos que nadie te hagas más daño._

Podía escuchar como Eli trataba de calmar a su principal objetivo, aunque luego la vio pararse de nuevo frente del tigre, "deben estar los policías con ella" pensó Nick, ya que había escuchado por Mery que había dos policías que debían estar con la cantante. Centro su mira telescópica de nuevo en el tigre viendo como este miraba su pata de forma extraña, como si ya no le doliera, parecía que hubiera un secreto muy importante en ella, a lo que luego escucho una gran carcajada terrorífica por la radio.

 _\- Los felicito, se arriesgaron a hacer ese disparo, realmente los felicito._

 _-_ cuidado Eli, recuerda como son ellos.

 _\- Nosotros nunca permitiremos que dañen a alguien-_ escucho la voz segura de la zorra seguida de otra carcajada del tigre.

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en New Trunk? Muchos inocentes murieron ese dí..._

Vio como aparecía el leopardo en escena y le pegaba el mejor culatazo que había podido, para Nick fue uno muy merecido, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado en esa ciudad, y es más, esperaba que le hubiera quebrado su hocico ya que se lo merecía, fue Eli quien lo detuvo, arruinando la diversión del pobre Jack según el punto de vista del zorro francotirador.

 _\- ¡Jack! Lo necesitamos vivo para el interrogatorio._

 _\- Tienes mucha suerte chiquillo, me hubiera gustado jugar mucho contigo._

Hasta Nick tuvo que suprimir el escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Jack, pudo ver a través de su mira cómo se levantaba y se giró de forma despreocupada para volver a su lugar, algo muy típico de Jack, ya que él nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte, algo que lo volvía un animal muy peligroso si no estuviera de su lado, su rostro parecía no llevar ninguna emoción, pero Nick reconoció la inconfundible ira en sus ojos, después de todo, no era un secreto para los Black Hand que fue culpa de esos malditos terroristas lo que paso ahí, incluso al zorro le molestaba mucho que tocaran ese tema.

Nick pudo ver lo que sucedía en cámara lenta, su entrenamiento le había permitido eso, se dio cuenta que algo ya estaba mal cuando vio levantarse al tigre, como si su plan siempre había sido ese, vio cómo su pata sana iba detrás de sí y todos los sentidos del zorro se agudizaron, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo sedado a tiempo, hizo todos los cálculos posibles para realizar disparos a diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, buscando herirlo pero no matarlo, pudo ver a través de su mira del deytac m-200 intervention, el destello plateado de otro revolver igual al anterior.

 _\- Larga vida a los depredadores._

El tiro que hizo trato de que fuera perfecto de nuevo, pero había olvidado tener en cuenta el cambio de la brisa, algo que se dio cuenta después de haber hecho el disparo, pero al parecer el zorro contaba con la suerte suficiente como para que uno de los soporte de los grandes reflectores desviara el disparo lo suficiente para que volviera a dar en la mano del tigre, volviendo a generar el mismo daño que hacía solo unos segundos, se recrimino mentalmente por su error.

Después de eso vio seis dardos clavados en su blanco, dando por terminado ese gran problema de una vez, pudo ver como Jack miraba hacia su lugar, y estaba seguro que él había visto su error, después de todo Jack estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para ver la diferencia entre un buen disparo y un disparo con suerte.

 _\- Gracias naranjita-_ el tono relajado de leopardo fue más que suficiente para que el zorro volviera a su estado típico.

\- Me debes una puntitos, que tal si invitas las bebidas hoy.

 _\- No te debo nada._

\- Claro que si, así como Eli me debe también, ya que no es fácil concentrarse en el trabajo cuando ves una hembra sin su sujetador.

 _\- ¿Es eso cierto Eli?-_ pudo escuchar el pequeño temblor en la voz de Jack, quien lo diría, el más frio de todos los Black Hand se pone nervioso ante una mujer sin sujetador.

 _\- Si, ¿cuál es el problema? Sabía que te tocaba a ti ser el ojo hoy, así que quise darte un buen espectáculo._

 _-_ Y vaya espectáculo que has dado preciosa, uno digno de fotografía- y ahí estaba de nuevo el típico coqueteo que tenía con todas las hembras de su equipo, algunos hábitos nunca cambiaban al fin de cuenta.

 _\- Eres una zorra astuta Elisabeth-_ el zorro trato de suprimir una carcajada al escuchar a Lily por el comunicador.

 _\- Chicos, debemos terminar con la misión._

 _-_ Es verdad, saltitos tiene razón, los veo en la salida.

No presto atención al enojo del canguro, ni si tomaban al rehén o no, solo coloco el fusil a su espalda y sacó su pistola por las dudas que tuviera que defenderse de algún enemigo, estaba cansado, volver a Zootopia significaba estar cerca de esa coneja que lo volvía loco, paso mucho tiempo desde su último contacto, demasiado, pero aún no había podido olvidarla, y eso lo estaba matando, trato de no buscarla con la mirada entre los policías que había afuera, pero no pudo evitarlo, y no sabía si sentirse feliz o decepcionado por no encontrarla ahí, y no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo saber todo el papeleo que debía llenar por las dos balas que ahora faltaban de su arma, realmente odiaba la burocracia.

Esto de pertenecer a una zona a parte de la policía era algo que tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas, las desventajas eran que había perdido sus descuentos en comprar, que ahora, casi siempre parecía un civil destemplado o un miembro de oficinista, dependiendo en la ciudad que se encontraba, algo que tomaba más de sus energías de las que podía recuperar, ya que debía estar constantemente adaptándose a su entorno, las ventajas era que le permitieron alejarse de quien destruyo su corazón sin saberlo, y consiguió un trabajo que lo mantenía lo suficiente ocupado para pasar mucho tiempo sin pensar en su amor no correspondido e incluso loco, además de que la paga era buena.

][-][-][

Los médicos estaban atendiendo a Gazelle un poco apartados del resto de médicos que se encargaban de resto de los rehenes, Poul estaba junto a su novia en donde estaba Gazelle, a pedido de la cantante claro está, diciendo que estaba más segura si los policías se quedaban, algo que al conejo le pareció un poco extraño, ya que él no volvería a confiar en alguien que fallara como ellos le fallaron a ella, pero ella era su jefe momentáneamente, así que no podía contradecirla, aunque a decir velar estaba un poco feliz, ya que Judy estaba feliz al estar con su estrella favorita, y saber que no la odiaba por lo sucedido.

¿Cómo es que Poul sabia eso? La respuesta era sencilla, el conejo la conocía muy bien, y con una sola mirada podía saber lo que su compañera estaba pensada, incluso antes que ella misma lo admitiera, y eso lo volvía un "buen novio" según su compañera, pero tenía sus desventajas, y era ver cosas que le hacían sufrir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlas. Como por ejemplo lo que estaba por pasar en el preciso momento que vio a su novia ver algo a la lejanía, cuando se centró en el objeto que miraba sintió como su corazón se estruja.

Ahí a poco más de cien metros estaba parado un zorro vestido de civil junto con otros animales todos vestidos de civil también, lo que llamo la atención además del pelo naranja fue el hecho que eran una loba, un leopardo, un canguro una zorra y una liebre además del zorro, concordando con la mayoría de las especies que vio en el grupo de fuerzas especiales que había entrado, pero sabía que eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Judy, sino era el zorro de pelo anaranjado, además de que este devolvía la mirada, pareciendo ignorar todo lo que decían los animales a su alrededor.

Pudo ver como los ojos de su coneja nunca abandonaban el contacto, y sabía lo que iba a pasar incluso antes que la coneja se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, antes que Judy lo notara ya estaba en medio camino hacia el zorro, el cual pareció tener una reacción extraña, no en su rostro, ya que Poul no noto ningún cambio en sus facciones, sino era su cola la que lo había delatado, viendo cómo se movía de una forma eléctrica cuando vio a Judy levantarse y dirigirse hacia él.

Poul la seguía, porque era su novio, pero en ese momento se sentía el sobrante en la situación, tenía una leve sospecha de quien era ese animal, pero fue Judy quien lo confirmo cuando llegaron junto a él, fue un pequeño sonido el que salió de su boca, una voz casi inaudible, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, ya que el grupo entero se había silenciado cuando vieron a los dos conejos acercársele.

\- Nick…

\- Hola Judy…

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Darkkness666: espero que este te haya gustado, y lamento los errores de los capítulos, normalmente yo soy el que se encarga de escribirlos y revisarlos, pero los se escribir a l de la mañana que es mi tiempo libre, así que lo que más quiero es poder terminar para no retrasarme tanto y me encuentro muy agotado, sé que es una excusa, y una muy mala, pero admito mis errores, y uno de ellos es que soy muy malo organizando mis tiempos, y no se decir que no a lo que me piden.

GV FoxMapache: si, lo sé, todo se fue al carajo en un par de renglones, y posiblemente se vaya aún más al carajo más adelante, en cuanto a Poul, debo decir que fue un poco triste escribir sus partes, es alguien muy sentimental, como todos los conejos *según Nick*, y espero no haberme pasado con la tristeza, y sip, le acertaste, fue Nick, aunque creí que poniendo en escena a Jack todos se tirarían más por el que por el zorro, pero veo que tengo un lector astuto, y espero que te haya gustado el drama que estoy haciendo, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo para el género dramático.

geidrel: espero que ese ya no sé qué poner no sea porque no hayas entendido ni "J" sino porque te he sorprendido jajaja y espero que te haya gustado este también.

Se despide, Utopico.


	7. ¿La guerra?

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste, y discúlpenme la tardanza, pero estoy tratando de poder hacerme el tiempo para escribir, espero que lo disfruten, y me digan que les pareció.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿La guerra?

][

\- Nick…

\- Hola Judy…

¿Hola Judy? Era enserio, eso era lo único que diría el zorro, no podía creerlo que ella lo había extrañado tanto y el sin hacer nada para contestarle las llamadas y mensajes que le había mandado, y ahora, después de incluso de haber dejado de mandarle mensajes hace mucho, aun notaba que el zorro seguía siendo un amigo para ella, y eso le molestaba, donde estaba la actitud típica de su amigo, el bromista "Zanahorias", donde estaba el Nick que recordaba.

Judy no sabía en qué momento lo hizo, pero exploto, sentimientos de ira, molestia, dolor, confusión entre otros muchos la estaban bombardeando en ese preciso momento, y eso no le dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que hizo algo que no había pensado hacer la primera vez que vería al zorro, pero quien la culparía, después de todo el revuelo que había tenido su día, nadie podría culparla por pegar un pequeño salto y darle una buena cachetada a Nick, que según ella se lo merecía al cien por cien. Pudo ver como en la cara de todos los presentes que nadie esperaría eso, todas las caras menos una, la de Nick no mostraba ninguna emoción, lo que le hizo enfurecer aún más a la coneja.

\- ¿Hola Judy? Es lo único que se te ocurre Nick, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos eso es lo único que dirás, después de todo lo que me preocupe por ti, y tú como si nada, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Nick?

-Nunca pedí te preocuparas por mi Judy.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como me escuchaste, nunca pedí que te preocuparas por mí, puedo cuidarme solo, soy un zorro después de todo.

\- así que es así.

Judy no podía creerlo, Nick nunca le gusto su especie, siempre estuvo en contra de las diferencias de especies, y ahora le salía con eso, definitivamente la coneja estaba confundida, pero eso no quitaba que también estaba muy molesta con él, "ese zorro, como puede ser que me preocupe por alguien tan egoísta e idiota, soy una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida" pensó, pero por más que quisiera pegarle al zorro sentía que tenía que salir de ese lugar, ya que veía las nubes en sus ojos, las nubes que avisan de las lágrimas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Déjalo ir Judy, es lo mejor.

La coneja no respondió, simplemente lo miro con una mirada de muerte y se fue, en ninguno momento otro del grupo se había metido, pero pudo ver como su pequeña "charla", si es que se podía llamar así, había afectado a todos de maneras diferentes, incluso pudo ver como su novio Poul la estaba pasando mal, sintiéndose un poco culpable, solo por él, ya que el conejo no se merecía por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, él siempre la apoyo y ayudo sin importar que, y al parecer esa situación lo estaba afectando, pero ella no entendía muy bien el porqué, solo quería salir en se momento y es lo que hizo, era lo que siempre hacia, reaccionar de forma impulsiva ante todo.

Nunca volvió a abandonar sus pensamientos en todo lo que quedaba de su trabajo, pasando a su fiel modo automático mientras se encargaba de sus ideas, el tiempo corrió rápido después de eso, pudo ver pequeñas imágenes de lo que había pasado, como ayudaba a Gazelle a llegar hasta su habitación en el hotel junto con escolta policial, revisando que todo estuviera en orden y poniendo algunos policías apostados por todos lados bajo las ordenes de Bogo, el cual se veía muy molesto por lo que había pasado en el estadio, además de ver como la gacela estaba muy alterada por lo sucedido.

Además pudo ver imágenes de la vuelta al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, donde se cambió y entrego un informe antes de irse a casa junto a Poul, quien siempre la estuvo acompañando en silencio, pero todo cambio cuando llegaron al departamento de la coneja, dentro de esas cuatro paredes que le hacían sentir segura, donde sentía que podía desarmarse tranquila, porque todo estaría bien, así que fue eso lo que hizo, se dejó desmoronar, dejando salir todo y rompiéndose en llanto en ese mismo instante, siendo acunada en los brazos de su novio mientras él se echaba contra la puerta ya que ni siquiera habían dado mas de un paso dentro del departamento.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué Poul?- podía sentir como el aludido la abrazaba con aun más fuerza.

\- No lo sé Judy, yo no lo sé.

\- Creí que éramos amigos.

\- Déjalo salir amor, déjalo salir todo, yo estoy aquí para ti.

\- Me siento estúpida, confiaba en él, fue mi primer amigo aquí.

Sintió una sacudía viendo como Poul la tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba un poco para que le viera a los ojos, Judy pudo ver un fuego intenso en esos grandes ojos, y su voz fue lo suficiente fuerte y segura como los gritos de Bogo hacia solo unos momentos, siendo muy obvio en que no permitirá discutir con esto, sin importar lo que ella tuviera para decir, el no daría el brazo a torcer, o por lo menos eso era lo que veía Judy en esos ojos.

\- No permitiré que digas eso de ti misma Judy, eres la mejor persona que conozco, ¡la primera coneja policía por Dios!, eres increíble, inteligente, muy astuta, además de que aprendes muy rápido… él fue tu primer amigo en Zootopia, y eso no importa, no lo cambiara, pero depende de ti que eso te afecte o no, y la Judy que yo conozco puede con esto y mucho más, la Judy que yo conozco soñó con ser policía desde que tenía 12, y ella siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía… además es el quien se pierde la amistad de una hermosa coneja como tú, y no me vengas con eso de que tú no eres hermosa porque te juro que me tirare por la ventana si lo haces.

Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada por la broma de Poul, a eso se refería cuando decía que Poul era un buen novio, ya que la conocía mejor que ella misma, y ayudaba a sostenerla en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, siempre buscando alegrarla un poco siempre tratando de sacarles sonrisas, y no podía haber pedido algo mejor, o tal vez si, podría pedir que su amigo no la hubiera abandonado para que su vida fuera perfecta. "Al parecer si me olvidaste Nick" después de pensar eso automáticamente sacudió la cabeza, Poul tenía razón, si él no quería ser su amigo él era quien se lo perdía, una vez de haber alejado las lágrimas hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa para su novio, el cual le correspondió al instante.

\- Eso me gusta más, vamos yo preparo la comida hoy.

][-][

Nick no podía creer lo que había hecho, realmente se había dirigido así a Judy, definitivamente el entrenamiento lo había puesto idiota, pero verlo de nuevo junto al conejo le hizo hervir de celos, haciendo decir cosas que normalmente nunca diría a nadie, ni al amor de su vida, pero lo había hecho, como un verdadero idiota, y podía ver en el rostro de todos su camaradas que ellos también habían visto que las cosas no estaban bien entre esa coneja y él, aunque podía ser que nadie sabía de su vida pasada, o eso era una mera ilusión ya que tanto él como Judy fueron muy famosos por el caso de los aulladores, además de que había gente en el equipo que era muy buena en informática e información, así que solo le tomarían cinco minutos averiguar casi todo su vida pasada, aunque nunca dijeron nada, y Nick estaba muy agradecido con eso, hasta ese momento.

\- Vaya, realmente la has cagado amigo.

\- hazme un favor Lion y cállate.

Eso fue lo único que dijo Nick, volviendo a mirar al lugar por donde se había ido Judy, y la verdad era que no se sentía con ánimos de soportar cualquier cosa, solo quería llegar a su habitación de departamento y acostarse a dormir hasta el año siguiente si eso era posible, pero sabía que no iba a poder ser así, ya no era un simple zorro astuto que estafaba para vivir, ahora la seguridad de muchas personas dependía de que él siguiera adelante, y por todos ellos no se rendiría, sin importar cuánto daño se haga con el tema de una coneja muy especial.

\- Como sea chicos, vayamos por unas cervezas para festejar nuestra nueva victoria ¿Qué dicen?

Nick estaba agradecido con Mery por su aparición, sabía que se había comportado como bestia, pero no era momento para pensar en ello, y también agradeció como todos parecían aprobar la idea de la loba, y fue una caminata rápida al primer bar con billar y música que podrían encontrar en Zootopia, y al ser una gran ciudad había muchos para elegir. En menos de diez minutos ya estaban todos en una mesa compitiendo por quien podría tomar más cervezas sin caer en el intento, divirtiéndose por estar otro día vivos, una tradición para los Black Hand desde sus primeras misiones, sin importar el porqué, o el donde o el cuándo, siempre las misiones terminaban con un festejo de seguir vivos, las únicas veces que no se hacían esos ritos eran cuando las misiones no salían como debían, las cuales eran pocas, pero no nulas, después de todo, sin importar cuanto entrenamiento tuvieran, seguían siendo seres vivos, y podían equivocarse, pero siempre intentaban todo para evitar tener un error.

El juego de las cervezas se extendió por una gran cantidad de rondas, ya que ninguno parecía rendirse, el zorro incluso parecía haberse olvidado de sus problemas por unos largos minutos, incluso tuvo varias oportunidades de cobrarle a Jack "el haberle salvado la vida" por unas rondas, cortesía de que el leopardo no era muy resistente a las cervezas, por más que según él las amaba. Lo siguiente en las normales noches de victoria es que una liebre borracha bailara sobre la mesa mientras le tiraba besos al canguro y una loba tomaba pruebas tanto fotográficas como filmaciones de todo lo sucedido.

Para Nick todo eso solo lo hacía parecer otro día normal, eso fue hasta que una zorra se sentó a su lado, pero no para coquetearle como siempre pasaba, esa vez se veía más seria, y con ese solo hecho fuera de la rutina normal fue más que suficiente para que el zorro volviera a la realidad de donde estaba y lo que hacía solo unos segundos había pasado, soltando un sonoro suspiro, pero fue Elizabeth la primera en hablar.

\- Realmente la has puesto mal Nick.

\- ¿Lo dices porque actué muy distinto a lo normal?

\- No, lo digo porque actuaste más idiota de lo normal, estoy acostumbrada al Nick idiota pero bueno de corazón, no a ese Nick que vi ahí, además que no es la culpa de los zorros que tu sigas siendo idiota.

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Elizabeth, la cual trato de esconderla mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza, pero para el no pasó desapercibido, Nick realmente le agradaba ella, y tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez él hubiera estado perdidamente enamorado de ella en vez de una coneja, pero aun así disfrutaba de su compañía, y de las muchas charlas que tuvieron en las largas noches después de días de entrenamientos o misiones, eran los únicos dos zorros en el grupo, más de lo normal se debía decir, pero siendo zorros había una parte de su vida que podía entenderse sin la necesidad de ninguna palabra, lo dura que era la vida con su especie.

\- sabes Eli, en este preciso momento te besaría.

Y ahí estaba la otra cara de esa coqueta zorra, una que con esas simples palabras se sonrojaba varias tonalidades, una hembra amable y de origen humilde, de carácter fuerte y decidido, que seguía con un estereotipo que el mundo le había dado por que la vida era más fácil así, o lo fue por una gran cantidad de tiempo, así como lo fue el estafar para él, y aunque ahora siguiera con el coqueteo en su vida, Nick sabía que ella lo hacía simplemente por diversión y placer.

\- Pu…Pues hazlo entonces.

Pudo ver una leve sonrisa aunque no hiciera contacto visual con él, a lo que lo aprovecho y se fue acercando de a poco, vio como la respiración de la zorra de a poco se iba acelerando hasta un punto en que simplemente dejo de respirar esperando por el contacto, vio como sus ojos se habían cerrado por la proximidad, y su nariz se movía apenas imperceptiblemente igual que sus odios, la tenía a su merced por unos segundos, y eso era mucho para ser que era una zorra, asi que aprovecho esos segundos para admirarla de cerca, concediendo que ella se merecía a alguien que la cuidara y mimara, algo que no todos los zorros estaban acostumbrados. Decidiendo que ya le había hecho esperar demasiado le deposito sus labios sobre su nariz por una milésima de segundo para luego apartarse solo unos milímetros, viendo como los ojos de eli se abrían por la confusión mirándole atentamente.

\- Tú nunca dijiste donde querías el beso.

\- uhm zorro astuto.

\- Lo sé preciosa, además de que Mery tiene su celular en mano y ambos lo sabemos- Nick pudo ver la leve muesca que hizo al escuchar el nombre de la loba- no te pongas celosa, arruina tu belleza.

\- Y tu lengua de oro te vuelve más atractivo a ti… que dices si jugamos un billar ahora que podemos desaparecer por unos segundos, un lugar donde tu lengua de oro no pueda salvarte.

\- No sabes contra quien te has metido zorrita, pero acepto la propuesta.

][-][-][

La mañana había llegado antes de lo previsto para Bogo, se sentía cansado paso toda la noche velando por Gazelle y no durmió lo necesario, haciendo que su humor fuese aun peor de lo que normalmente era según los puntos de vista de todos pero no le importaba mucho, solo que su estrella favorita estuviera a salvo era lo que realmente importaba, eso y que el trabajo fuera bien hecho, así que se sentía muy molesto cuando vio a un grupo de civiles en la sala de reuniones del DPZ sentados en una mesa completa como señores por su casa según su punto de vista, algo que no se podía permitir, así que hizo lo que cualquier jefe haría en su posición, fue gritando y despotricando insultos que incluso al más feroz de los delincuentes haría parecer como una nena de mamá, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

\- ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes mierdas rastreras? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué mierda están aquí?

\- Ese vocabulario jefe, su mamá no le enseño a no decir malas palabras.

\- ¿Wilde?

\- Un gusto vero jefe.

\- ¿pero qué…?

La cabeza de Bogo trabajaba a mil por hora, jamás pensó que el zorro volvería a aparecer en el DPZ de esa manera, y menos de civil además de acompañado de ese extraño grupo, y agradecía que no hubiera ninguno de sus subordinados aun en la sala porque sentía que su cerebro estaba haciendo ruido y todo de tanto trabajar, y non sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero fue despertado de nuevo cuando se le acercó un tigre siberiano que también tenía vestimenta casual como todo los demás, vistiendo una camisa negra y unos pantalones de gimnasia con unos tenis algo viejos.

\- Lamento mucho nuestra aparición así como así policía en jefe Bogo, pero lamento decirle que nos quedaremos un tiempo en el DPZ, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

\- ¿Quién les ha dado ese permiso?

\- Vera, el alcalde Leonzalez considera que nuestra estadía aquí es necesaria, incluso tengo todos los papeles en orden si lo dese ver.

El búfalo solo respondió con un bufido mientras pedía los papeles con una pata, recibiéndolos al instante de parte del tigre, se colocó sus gafas y comenzó a leerlos atentamente, todo apuntaba que los papeles estaban todos en orden, y sumándole el hecho de que estaba firmado por animales muy importantes del gobierno, demasiado importantes para que civiles los tuvieran en sus patas según el punto de vista de Bogo, pero esas eran preguntas que no podría hacer, al menos no de forma legal, y si las hacía de forma legal debía esperar la bondad de los presentes para que le informaran, y eso no era algo que fuera con la personalidad del búfalo, él era del tipo de animales que hacían las cosas a su manera, pero aun así la duda pudo más que él, y aprovechando que aún tenía sus atención soltó la pregunta esperando ver que si se podía saber y que no.

\- Todo parece estar en orden, pero ahí no dice cuál es el motivo por lo que están aquí, ni quiénes son.

\- ¿Depende lo que quiere saber policía en jefe Bogo?

\- quiero saber lo que le puedo decir al resto cuando pregunten por que hay civiles en la jefatura moviéndose como dueños y señores, y quiero saber lo que realmente está pasando aquí.

Todos los demás estaban cayados, el único que parecía hablar era el tigre, dando a suponer para Bogo que ese debía ser el superior a cargo, y sorprendiéndole que Nick supiera lo que era cerrar la boca sin hacer bromas o chistes de muy mal gusto. El tigre parecía pensar un minuto lo que iba a decirle, dándole a entender perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando era algo muy gordo e importante.

\- Bueno, para el público en general, somos miembros de la parte administrativa de la jefatura, para los policías, somos instructores enviados por el gobierno para ayudarlos en lo que podamos sin meternos en sus asuntos, y para usted y solo para usted, somos miembros encargados de asegurarnos de resolver un caso importante que podría involucrar con la estabilidad de este país.

\- ¿Ósea que son algo así como detectives?

\- Si, se podría decir así, aunque también se podría decir que somos algo más, pero eso no importa ahora, solo importa la seguridad de los animales de esta ciudad, por más que sean famosos- eso sorprendió a Bogo.

\- ¿los terroristas de anoche?

\- Si, ellos forman parte de los que tratamos de atrapar, así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien por el tiempo que trabajemos aquí.

Bogo no dijo nada, tenía mucho que pensar con toda la información que había recibido en ese momento, así que solo asintió y se levantó y regreso a su oficina, donde estuvo buscando información sobre el zorro Nick Wilde, viendo que desde el momento que había renunciado a su placa desapareció completamente de la faz de la tierra, simplemente había desaparecido, no había nada, nada a lo cual él tuviera acceso por lo menos, y eso le hacía pensar de donde se había metido Nick. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Bogo se preocupaba siempre por sus subordinados, por más que ya no fueran parte de la fuerza.

Al mirar la hora vio que ya debían estar todos en la salas de reunión, así que tomo su tablilla y salió rumbo a lo oficina, la cual parecía estar mucho más silenciosa de lo normal, al entrar pudo ver a todos los policías sentados en sus lugares silenciosos, mirando de forma desconfiada a todos los recién llegados, y de forma expectante a Nick, y ahora que Bogo tenía tiempo de mirarlo podía entender porque, el zorro había cambiado, parecía mucho mas atlético y formado de cuando se había ido, pero su cara mostraba seriedad, algo no muy común en él. Bogo decidió que ya había sido suficiente, así que hizo lo de siempre, se fue hasta el pequeño palco que había en la sala.

\- Tomen asiento señores, tengo algunos asuntos que tratar, primero, hay unos nuevos miembros que han venido de parte del gobierno para ayudarlos en su entrenamiento, pero no los presentare… porque no me importa, ellos se encargaran de hablar con los interesados después, lo que si me importa es el segundo tema, quiero saber cómo es que entraron esos terroristas anoche, y como consiguieron esas armas de fuego, los quiero a todos los disponibles trabajando en ese tema, además que quiero que demuestren que el DPZ hace todo por sus ciudadanos, así distribúyanse por los distritos para recolectar información, y quiero sus informes al final del día sobre mi escritorio sin excepción, eso es todo.

][-\\\/

Mr. Big estaba atento mirando el mensaje que el oso polar le había mostrado que la madrina de su nieta le había enviado, se encontraba en su escritorio donde había recibido a Judy y Nick por primera vez, pensando que era malo si en Zootopia había un comerciante de armas de fuego, hasta él sabía dónde no debía meterse, además de que era malo para el negocio que hubiera ese tipo de vendedores, ya que podría haber problemas con algún ajuste de cuenta si el "deudor" tenía posibilidades de acceder a armas, sin mencionar que lo que había pasado con la cantante hacia que los policías se volvieran locos en las calles, retrasando muchos trabajos.

Había decidido prestarle la ayuda que pedía la coneja, después de todo le caía bien, y había salvado a su hija, así que se lo debía en cierta forma, además que iba ser beneficioso para ambos si las cosas se solucionaban rápido, pero también estaba el otro tema que había llegado a sus oídos, por los informantes que trabajaban para el en Zootopia le había dicho de dos organizaciones que habían llegado a la ciudad, y todo apuntaba que había traído la pelea a su ciudad, y eso no era algo que pudiera permitir, y sospechaba que esas dos organizaciones que hablaban sus informantes eran de los terroristas y las fuerzas especiales que estaban tras ellos, porque uno de sus informantes trabajaba en la alcaldía, así que podía decirse que tenía un poco más de "privilegios" para la información clasificada, pero iba a necesitar más si las cosas iban para peor, lo único que le molestaba en ese momento era la pregunta de que bando tomaría si se desataba una guerra dentro de la ciudad.

\- Krov, requiero de tus servicios.

En ese momento apareció de la habitación de la musaraña un serval de un color de pelaje amarillo viejo con manchas negras, la cabeza más chica en relación a su cuerpo, no más alto de lo que era Judy con orejas y todo, además de poseer unos ojos marrones que parecían nunca inmutarse, vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, mirando atentamente a Mr. Big con sus dos orejas enfocadas en él esperando sus órdenes.

\- Mando a llamar mi señor.

\- Así es Krov, necesito que busque todo lo que puedas saber del grupo terrorista y de las fuerzas especiales, has lo que sea necesario para traerme esa información.

\- Como usted lo desee mi señor.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Darkkness666: bueno, que te ha parecido el primer encuentro, espero haber llegado a tus expectativas y que el capítulo te haya gustado.

AngieMorJim: me alegra que te haya interesado lo suficiente para dejar un comentario, y la verdad es que se agradece mucho el comentario, y cuando escribo trato de que siempre sea así, para mantener el interés y no volverla una historia muy sosa, y espero haber llegado a tus expectativas con el encuentro de Nick con Judy, y gracias, significa mucho que te parezca bello.

GV FoxMapache: en el primer encuentro Nick es llevado por los celos, por eso no la ha evitado, y me alegra haberte sorprendido, y veo que la tendré un poco difícil contigo si siempre vas por la lógica, ya que parece que le prestas atención a los detalles, y si, se van rotando pero Nick es el mejor francotirador del grupo, y bueno, creí que iba a ir bien con la personalidad de Eli jugar a la coqueta con Nick, y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió… en cuanto a tu corrección estas en lo correcto, a lo que me quería referir era al cerrojo, y aquí también se conoce igual (Soy argentino por cierto) pero lo escribí mal inconscientemente, ya que mi abuelo solía decirle martillo porque un amigo de él tenía una carabina, lo gracioso era que le había grabado un la manija del cerrojo un martillo, por una anécdota que tenían (era tornero el amigo de mi abuelo, y mi abuelo era mecánico por si te interesa ese dato), y pido disculpas por mi error, sabía que no se llamaba así pero lo escribí mal por costumbre de llamarlo mal jajajaj espero no haberte molestado mucho con mi error… y muchas gracias, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si todo se fue al carajo, pero conocerás mas adelante lo que realmente paso.

Eso es todo, se despide, Utopico.


	8. Lucha de titanes (Parte Uno)

Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta, me ha costado un poco, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, la próxima semana comenzaran las vacaciones de la universidad, u aun me pregunto cómo es que he sobrevivido a la semana de exámenes parciales más dura que he tenido hasta el momento, como sea, decía que comenzaran las vacaciones, lo que me dará un poco más de tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo, quiero decirles que se queden tranquilos, no he dejado la historia a medio terminar ni nada por el estilo, además que estuve con un pequeño bloqueo temporal porque había una parte que no me dejaba de convencer, y de hecho aún tengo un pequeño problema con otro fic, pero eso es historia para otro día, lo que ustedes quieren es el capítulo, así que aquí les va.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Lucha de titanes (Parte Uno).

][

Judy no se podía lo podía creer, esperaba no volver a ver a ese grupo de nuevo, pero según lo que había entendido del jefe Bogo, todo apuntaba que estaban de parte del gobierno para ofrecerles un entrenamiento especializado, ¿acaso esa era lo que estuvo haciendo Nick todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo entonces?, pudo verlo de nuevo en la sala de reuniones, prestarle más atención a todo su grupo, notando lo cambiado que estaba, y no fue la única, todos los miembros del DPZ había notado lo diferente que Nick estaba, incluso parecía más serio, más centrado en sus cosas, y menos bromista, incluso parecía que no estaba deseando estar ahí, como si le causara malos recuerdos o una repulsión aberrante estar ahí dentro, algo que pareció acentuarse más cuando comenzaron las supuestas prácticas.

Podía ver a los demás que lo estaban acompañando en la sala de entrenamiento que tenían en el DPZ, el canguro estaba caminado dentro del ring de combate esperando que otro ingresara para darle la paliza de su vida, había visto entrar a los cuatro mejores animales en combate cuerpo a cuerpo del departamento, dispuestos a mostrar sus habilidades y demostrar que los policías eran buenos en reducir a enemigos de la ley, pero los vio caer en menos de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, demostrando que realmente el canguro sabía lo que hacía.

La loba estaba sentada charlando en un rincón, algunos reclutas que habían entrado en algún tiempo se sentaron haciendo una ronda con ella en el medio, igual que hacían los pequeños cuando la maestra de la guardería les contaba un cuento, según lo que había entendido era una de las entrenadoras que había suplantado a la osa polar en el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas, y parecía que estaban charlando y les estaba preguntando de sus vidas, una típica entrenadora que además de entrenadora era amiga, también parecían que muchos se la estaban comiendo con la mirada, claro, la mayoría eran lobos que estaban de servicio, uno de esos tantos era Lobato, pero parecía haber algunos interesados de otras especies.

La liebre parecía estar dando clases de infiltración en una pizarra, o tal vez jugando un juego de rol con los policías que habían ido con ella, era difícil decirlo en realidad, ya que según la liebre era lo mismo hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas. Se la pasaba planteando escenarios muy detallados tanto en estructura, como en personal de seguridad o elementos de vigilancia, limpieza o civiles que se movían en el entorno, agregando o quitando cosas a medida que iban avanzando, y haciéndole preguntas de cómo se infiltrarían, y diciéndoles donde los atraparían al tomar las decisiones que habían tomado, demostrando que tenía cierta experiencia a la hora de trabajar así, o de jugar esos juegos.

Por último, dentro de la sala de entrenamiento estaba la zorra con una laptop hablando con el grupo de informática de la policía, o mejor dicho coqueteando con todos ellos, Judy quería que la zorra dejara de estar coqueteando así con todos esos mamíferos, estaba segura que las pobres ratas de laboratorio no les soportaría el corazón, igual que a los pobres tigres y leopardos, además de ver lo celosas que se habían puesto las hembras de esa área del departamento. Según lo que había entendido, estaba dándole trucos informáticos para sus "tareas" de búsqueda de información, algo que parecía que un zorro tramposo entendía muy bien. Se sintió avergonzada al pensar eso, que Nick sea un idiota no significaba que debía desconfiar de todos los zorros, ya que ella era una fiel defensora de que la raza de cada uno no debía definirte, y un claro ejemplo de ello era Giduion Gray.

la coneja decidió realizar nuevamente otro paneo de la sala de entrenamiento, se percató que quedaban muy pocos oficiales haciendo pesas o charlando entre ellos, al parecer todos habían aceptado a los entrenadores como si siempre estuvieron ahí, demostrando cuanto querían aprender los policías para hacer mejor su trabajo.

\- Llama la atención ¿no?- fue Poul quien llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué?

\- De que el grupo de estos "nuevos entrenadores" hayan aparecido de la noche a la mañana, literalmente hablando, ya que anoche estaban fuera del estadio del recital de Gazelle, y da demasiada casualidad ya que también apareció ese grupo de fuerzas especiales, el cual estaba casualmente formado por las mismas especies que estan aquí ahora, ¿Qué casualidad? ¿No me digas que no lo has notado?

Poul parecía estar muy serio con ese tema, y Judy lo conocía bien, usaba mucho la palabra casualidad cuando creía que el asunto no tenía nada de casualidad, pero no iba a mentirle, no se había percatado esas "casualidades" hasta que su novio las nombro, la noche anterior había estado completamente segada por ver a su amigo de nuevo que su cerebro no funcionaba con total racionalidad, pero ahora si podía ver esa relación, o lo que apuntaba ese descubrimiento, apuntaba a que no sabía realmente ¿Qué era lo que hacía Nick? ¿Si realmente estaba metido en ese grupo de fuerzas especiales? ¿Qué significaba eso, si era así? ¿Lo habrá sabido desde el principio? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué se preocupaba aun por alguien que ya le había olvidado?

"porque tal vez lo hizo para protegerte" esa fue la respuesta que le dio su inconsciente, dándole un pequeño rayo de esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía idiota, ya que esas esperanzas eran de que, ¿de recuperar a un amigo? ¿O de poder darle un cierre a una amistad que cayó en una decadencia absoluta?

\- Ten cuidado lo que dices pequeño, hay muchos oídos en el mundo- ambos fueron sorprendidos por el leopardo, el cual se había acercado por sus espaldas y posando una pata sobre el hombro de su novio se detuvo a su lado, pero nunca los miro, sino que no dejaba de observar toda la sala como si vigilara algo, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca Judy no pudo evitar no ver la similitud que tenía con el mismo que había estado salvándoles la noche anterior.

\- Lo que dije es solo la humilde opinión de un conejo.

\- Uno muy listo debo decir- "¿acaso le había dado la razón a Poul?" pensó la coneja.

\- Así que es verdad.

El leopardo los miro con cierta seriedad y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran, se apartaron del salón de entrenamiento, caminaron en un par de pasillos manteniendo el silencio, Judy muy pocas veces iba por ahí, ya que ahí estaban las celdas y las salas de interrogatorio, cuando parecía que el silencio ya estaba volviéndose demasiado denso, fue cuando el felino manchado volvió a emitir palabras.

\- Espero que entiendan la situación por su cuenta, y por favor, seas respetuosos.

Y sin más entro en una de las sala de interrogatorio, dentro fueron recibidos por dos miradas algo confundidas hacia ella y su novio, uno era el jefe Bogo, el cual parecía que estaba igual de sorprendido o tal vez más que el tigre que había llegado con los demás entrenadores. En la sala no había mucho, solo una mesa y unas dos o tres sillas, una puerta y a su lado una gran ventana con un vidrio espejado, pero la ventana no daba al exterior, sino que daba a otra habitación interna donde había una mesa igual pero solo dos sillas, y en una de ellas había un tigre donde tenía sus dos patas superiores vendadas dejando solo ver dos manojos de vendas blancas.

\- Jack, ¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?

\- Señor, ellos ya han unido los cabos por si solos, creo que no molestaría que estén presentes, agregando que después de todo también es su caso, y era sabido que tarde o temprano ellos lo hicieran, ya que estos dos conejos eran los que estaban con Gazelle, y mientras más somos investigando mejor ¿no?

\- Creo que tengo jurisdicción con mis propios policías Benjamín, creí que había quedado claro que nos trataríamos de llevar bien- la voz del búfalo parecía denotar su molestia.

\- Jefe Bogo, entiendo su molesta, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi subordinado aquí presente, mientras nos encarguemos de esto, más rápido nos podremos ir por donde vinimos, además si ya lo descubrieron por si solos los vuelve "algo peligrosos" si se quedan fuera de la investigación.

\- Esta bien, no importa mientras se vayan rápido de aquí- Judy nunca había visto al jefe Bogo aguantar tanta rabia y no despotricar a gritos contra alguien, definitivamente los recién llegados debían tener buenas personas que le cuidaran la espalda, porque el búfalo no era alguien que se quedara con pequeñas, incluso podría jurar que estaba escuchando sus dientes rechinar- continuemos - y sin más el leopardo entro a la otra sala donde estaba el tigre con sus manos apuntadas.

][-][

Nick se sentía extraño al volver a estar ahí, extraño y muy nervioso, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia? ¿Un año? ¿Año medio? Demasiado tipo al fin de cuentas, por lo menos demasiado tiempo que no iba a visitar a su madre, se sentía el peor hijo del mundo, ni siquiera se había despedido cuando huyo como todo un animal asustado con el rabo entre sus patas por la situación de Judy.

Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en una pequeña vereda, viendo los árboles y las demás estructuras pasar a su lado, pensando en que le diría a su madre cuando estuviera ahí, incluso llevaba un ramo de jazmines blancos, los favoritos de su madre, como una muestra de paz para con ella, pero aun así sentía que ella estaría muy molesta con él, tal vez más que la vez que huyo de casa cuando había pasado lo de los exploradores.

Recordar eso le trajo un amargo gusto a su boca, por lo que había sucedido ese día, porque le había echado la culpa a su madre por no haberle advertido, a su padre por ser un zorro, y porque la única otra persona que conocía su recuerdo era de quien se había enamorado y ahora estaba saliendo con otra persona. En ese momento se sentía aún más amargado, ya que todo en su vida parecía apuntar a Judy de una forma u otra, esa coneja se había ganado definitivamente un lugar en la vida del zorro, uno muy difícil de dejar atrás, uno que le hacía recriminarse por horas durante las noches lo cobarde que había sido.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató cunado había llegado a su destino, se volvió a recriminar mentalmente que debía de dejar de pensar en Judy, ya que eso no le ayudaría en nada, y en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

\- Hola mamá, sé que debes estar enojada con la cantidad de tiempo que no te he estado visitando, y te preguntaras donde estuve y que he estado haciendo de mi vida que no he vuelto a aparecer, y solo quiero decir que te tranquilices, no he vuelto a los malos hábitos, solo me he vuelto un animal de bien, uno de un bien mayor que antes.

Se sentía triste, era raro hablar con ella y que ya no le contestara, ver siempre esos hermosos ojos azules que antes siempre estaban llenos de alegría, pero ahora eran fríos y sin brillo alguno, se sentía nervioso, y normalmente cuando pasaba eso lo que hacía era meter sus patas en los bolcillos, y en ese mismo momento quiso hacerlo, pero se vio detenido al percatarse que aun llevaba las flores en sus patas.

\- Mira, traje jazmines blancos, tus favoritos, voy a cambiarlos por los otros, espero que no te moleste, y en cuanto a mi nuevo trabajo es algo parecido a lo que venía haciendo- se puso manos a la obra para cambiar las flores viejas por las nuevas que había traído- trabajo en un lugar más importante, pero sigo trabajando para el gobierno, no es tan peligroso como parece, no tienes que preocuparte, y no, no estoy tratando de mentir.

Estaba seguro que su madre le diría que sabía perfectamente cuando mentía, porque siempre lo supo, porque era su madre, y nadie lo conocía mejor que esa hermosa zorra anaranjada.

\- Lo siento, no quise desaparecer, soy un cobarde- se quedó arrodillado en el piso, en ese momento no le importaba ensuciarse la verdad, sentía que las lágrimas le asomaban un poco en sus ojos- recuerdas de la chica que te había hablado, la hermosa peligris de ojos violeta…ella comenzó a salir con alguien más, no me malinterpretes, aun creo que es preciosa y te habría caído muy bien- soltó un sonoro suspiro- pero debía huir, haberla visto con otro me destrozo, solo quería desaparecer y no estar aquí, sabía que si me quedaba tal vez haría cosas que no quería, por eso no he vuelto en algún tiempo, porque los Black Hand me dieron esa oportunidad, me llamaron para unirme a un grupo de fuerzas especiales, de hecho ahí hay muchas personas que me aprecian y que yo los quiero a ellos, somos una familia.

Le vinieron a la cabeza cientos de recuerdos divertidos en los que habían participado con los Black Hand, recordando a cada uno de sus camaradas y los hechos que había compartido con ellos.

\- De hecho hay una zorra con ellos, estoy seguro que si la conocieras me arreglarías un matrimonio con ella- le salió una pequeña carcajada pero las lágrimas aun le salían de los ojos, no eran muchas pero estaban ahí, demostrando el sufrimiento de sentirse destrozado- sería muy gracioso, estoy seguro que las dos se pondrían de acuerdo para decirme lo idiota que llego a ser muchas veces… pero no podría mirarla a ella con esos ojos, ella no es Judy, y no creo nunca encontrar algo que me haga olvidarla.

Volvió a mirar esa foto de su madre donde abrasaba sonriente a un pequeño bebé y que la había colocado en un marco fotográfico junto a la pequeña lapida en ese cementerio-parque donde la había enterrado, donde marcaba el lugar de descanso de la persona que le dio la vida y le crio por mucho tiempo, y que él le había fallado tantas veces un verdadero idiota de hijo según su punto de vista, el viento soplaba haciendo que el aroma de los jazmines llegara de nuevo a su hocico, trayéndole los recuerdos en que las tardes de verano su madre solía ponerse un perfume con esa misma fragancia porque según ella le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

\- Muchas veces me pregunto que hubiera sido si no te hubieras ido, que me dirías al saber que estoy locamente enamorado de una torpe coneja, te extraño mucho mamá.

Fue dándole paso al silencio, una tan grande que podría jurar que escuchaba sus pequeñas lagrimas caer en la tierra delante suyo, y sintió como la brisa lo envolvía, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, y la verdad es que mentiría si no decía que guardaba la esperanza de que ese hecho fuera una señal de su madre, tratando de volver a abrazarle como lo hacía cuando él necesitaba apoyo, de volver a ser fuerte por él, de ayudarlo siempre.

El silencio fue abruptamente roto por el sonido de su celular, busco entre su ropa el vendito aparato que no dejaba de sonar, consiguiendo sacarlo del bolcillo interno de su chaqueta, y viendo detenidamente la pantalla que decía en letras blancas el nombre Elis. Le tomo un par de segundos reaccionar, pero al fin contesto.

\- ¿Diga?- su voz sonó muy carrasposa, más de lo que le hubiera gustado, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la zorra del otro lado de la línea.

- __ _¿Nick? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

\- Si Elizabeth, tranquila no pasa nada, ¿Por qué llamas?

\- _El jefe quiere que nos reunamos rápido, parece ser algo grave._

 _-_ Bueno, estoy yendo para allá- no espero más y corto la llamada, volvió a centrar su vista en la tumba de su madre- debo irme, el deber llama y mi trabajo debe ser terminado para que otros animales no sufran, volveré más seguido esta vez y te contare como fue que salve a una cantante muy famosa por un error de cálculo- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la foto como si les escuchara y le entendiera, se levantó del piso y limpio sus rodillas- nos vemos más mamá, y no te preocupes, la próxima vez que venga traeré más flores.

][-][-][

Fue increíble la sonrisa sardónica que le dedico al leopardo cuando entro a esa habitación, Poul creyó en ese mismo momento que ese felino estaba totalmente loco y sería muy difícil de sacarle cualquier información fiable para la investigación, parecía más interesado en saber cuánto tiempo tardaría el leopardo en darse por vencido que en su salud física. El leopardo que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Jack se acercó despreocupadamente a la silla frente suyo, su rostro no estaba mostrando ninguna emoción, parecía más una lucha de titanes en el campo de las torturas que un interrogatorio en sí, y eso le hacía sentir un escalofrió helado que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, daremos inicio al interrogatorio- el conejo escuchaba la voz sintetizada a través de unos pequeños parlantes que habían bajo de la gran ventana de vidrio, su tono era muy monótono y aburrido, como si eso ya lo había hecho cientos de veces, saco una pequeña grabadora de entre su ropa, la activo y la dejo a un costado de la mesa para luego mirar a una de las paredes- este es el interrogatorio número uno del sospechoso doscientos treinta y dos, apresado en el caso del asalto armado del recital de Gazelle, son las diez y treinta y nueve con doce segundos, soy el encargado del interrogatorio por parte del gobierno bajo el alias de Jack.

Peros su larga perorata típica de una grabación de investigación fue cortada por la risa amarga del interrogado, que todo parecía apuntar que se estaba divirtiendo mucho en esa situación, si antes le cabía alguna duda a Poul que ese animal estaba completamente loco, pues esas dudas se habían disipado en ese mismo momento, "no conseguirá nada aquí, es obvio que no es alguien racional, no hay por donde presionarlo, ¿Qué hará ese tipo para tratar de sacarle algo?".

\- ¿hay algo que te resulte gracioso?- el rostro de Jack nunca había cambiado, pero parecía que eso estaba matando de la risa al tigre.

\- Todo la verdad, este protocolo típico de película, ese rostro estirado y serio que tienes, como diciendo que eres el tipo más malo del barrio y nadie puede tocarte en tu pedestal de oro, como si fueras el mejor en lo que haces.

\- ¿Y tú sabes lo que yo hago?- el tigre apoya sus codos en la mesa acercándose un poco más al leopardo como si fuese a contarle un secreto.

\- Que te jodan, yo no te diré nada.

\- Escucha, lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas, si me das a elegir prefiero las malas, pero eso no depende de mí, solo depende de dos golpecitos que darán de aquella ventana.

\- No te tengo miedo Jack, si es que ese es tu nombre verdadero claro, puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que nosotros somos mejores.

\- ¿Mejores? Hasta donde se Luke ninguno de tus seguidores logro escapar del estadio, y no han podido ni hacer daño estructural que me haga tener que tomarlos enserio- los ojos del tigre se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, algo casi imperceptible pero que Poul lo noto, y estaba seguro de que no fue el único, pero solo fue un segundo y que al siguiente so rostro volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia, aunque su voz notaba algo más de cautela en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Te llame Luke, o acaso ese no es tu nombre Luke minart miembro de la banda los yakuza encargado de los cargamentos de drogas y trafico animal, bajo las órdenes directas de Coaton, o eso era hasta que empezaras a hacer otros movimientos, movimientos con armas ilegales, y a armar otro tipo de asociaciones, dime ¿con quién te has juntado ahora? ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- Crees que por que sepas mi pasado empezare a cantar como un pobre asustadizo, pues no lo hare, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no puedes hacer nada con eso, posiblemente me sentencies por eso, si es que hay pruebas que demuestren que yo participe de eso, pero aun así no habrá nada que puedas hacer con lo que soy ahora, no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer.

\- ¿Tú te has enterado como es la forma en la que trabaja tu jefe? Contacta o contrata a todos estos pequeños grupos que no tiene preparación alguna para hacer estos supuestos "trabajos" pero nunca lo logran y terminan apresados, y entonces es cuando él los abandona a su suerte, seguro que quieres ser leal a un tipo así, pareces más inteligente- para Poul parecía más la charla entre dos conocidos que lo que realmente debía ser, podía ver que Jack parecía demasiado tranquilo, como si ya sabía que el juego estaba ganado por su parte.

\- No le des descanso Jack- esta vez quien hablo fue el tigre siberiano que estaba junto a el jefe Bogo, parecía estar hablando más para sí que para el resto, y no despegaba nunca la vista de ninguno de los dos felinos del otro lado del cristal, pero parecía que el interrogado había vuelto a recuperar su confianza y tranquilidad que había tenido antes que rebelaran lo que había conseguido ese grupo de fuerzas especiales de él.

\- ¿De verdad lo dices? ¿Qué no logramos nada? Me sorprende que lo digas después de lo de New Trunk- la sonrisa del tigre se amplió más, ya que para todos fue visible el ligero tic en una de sus patas por una milésima de segundo, lo suficientemente visible para saber que había tocado un nervio sensible.

\- Oh no- fue todo lo que llego a decir el tigre siberiano antes de que su igual pero en negro y naranja volviera a hablar.

\- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, aparecieron en todas las noticias, muchos inocentes murieron, claro que dijeron que los culpables habían sido los viejos terroristas que tenía este país, pero ustedes sabían la verdad ¿No? Que fallaron, que los supuestos mejores, inteligentes y astutos no habían logrado evitar todos los problemas como se esperaba de ellos, que no importa que tan buenos sean en sus actividades o cuanto hayan entrenado, los Black Hand no pudieron evitar el dichoso atentado del 9/11, el día de luto más grande de Animalia, la caída de las torres gemelas. No conozco al líder, pero aunque lo hiciera jamás se los diría, porque ustedes no ven lo que realmente está sucediendo.

El silencio era tan poderoso que parecía escucharse como se estaba desquebrajando algo, el oficial Winter podría jurar que lo que estaba escuchando era el ruido de los colmillos apretados de Jack al otro lado del altavoz, sabía que esto estaba mal, era muy obvio que el tigre estaba loco, y ahora acaba de demostrar que él tiene más control sobre ellos que el que ellos tiene sobre él. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nervioso, ahora más que nunca se estaba asustando de en lo que se había metido, esto iba mucho más allá de cuestiones de policías, estaban en el medio de una lucha entre dos fuerzas descomunales para lo cual no estaban preparados, terrorismo de estado y su antiterrorismo, la lucha de dos titanes que parecían siempre luchar por quien era mejor.

Poul pudo ver como la coneja de su lado suprimía un pequeño temblor, fue ahí cuando recordó su amigo, o ex amigo ya no sabía cómo decirle, el zorro, el que él mismo había dado a entender que estaba participando en este grupo antiterrorista, el que ella creía que estaba teniendo un trabajo acomodado y tranquilo en el gobierno, libre de peligros, que pasaría ahora, si era verdad, entonces el zorro se había jugado el cuello muchas veces, ya que según entendía esa lucha de gigantes lleva ya mucho tiempo, ¿de ser así? ¿Por qué se alejó de ella? Poul entendía que esta situación era muy grave, y que debería estar analizando otras cosas, pero la verdad es que lo que más le importaba era Judy, ya que tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta aun, pero él sabía que el afecto que estaba recibiendo de parte de ella eran en realidad sobras de un corazón destrozado, y temía que se fuese a romper de nuevo.

Su atención volvió de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios tras escuchar como ese silencio era roto por dos pequeños golpes de la pata del tigre blanco y negro en el cristal, ahora estaba más que seguro que ese tigre era el líder del grupo, o al menos de esa facción ya que no sabía que tan grande eran los Black Hand. Lo que siguió después fue cuestiones de suposiciones, ya que los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que costaba seguirlos, después del segundo golpe en el vidrio se escuchó muchos ruidos amontonados viniendo de la otra habitación, pero lo único que se logró captar por su vista fue ver como Jack se levantaba aventando su silla hacia atrás para fuego ver el tigre estrellado contra la pared más cercana con un leopardo delante suyo golpeándolo constantemente sin darle una oportunidad para respirar o siquiera escupir la sangre que se le había acumulado en el hocico tras tenerlo roto de nuevo por las mismas patas que la vez anterior, además de que también parecía estarle sangrando de nuevo sus patas amputadas, las cuales no levantaba para defender su cuerpo tras los golpes poderosos que estaba recibiendo.

\- Se acabó el trato amigable- fue el único momento que Jack detuvo los golpes para tomar el rostro ya en parte deformado por los puñetazos.

El jefe Bogo parecía muy molesto por lo que estaba presenciando, y no dejaba de hablar de forma muy baja, en un tono casi amenazante, demandante y muy rápido con el tigre, de hecho lo poco que Poul logro descifrar fueron insultos y el nombre Benjamín que supuso que era el nombre del felino, pero el tigre no parecía inmutarse ante ese tono de voz, ni tampoco parecía desear intervenir en la golpiza que estaba recibiendo el interrogado, que para el punto del conejo esto ya había pasado de un interrogatorio a una tortura a toda letra.

Fue el hecho de que la puerta se abriera para que apareciera el agente Colmillar, se le veía algo nervioso, pero el jefe Bogo fue más rápido que cualquiera y se llevó al lobo fuera de la sala antes de que su vista fuera a la gen ventana que mostraba como estaban prácticamente matando a golpes a un tigre, Benjamín de un movimiento rápido dio tres pequeños golpes al cristal logrando que el leopardo dejara de golpear su víctima y se olvidara prácticamente al instante de el para volver con el grupo, no sin antes tomar la grabadora que había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sucede señor?- pregunto Jack mientras se limpiaba sus patas manchadas en algunas partes con un pañuelo que le había pasado su superior.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento Jack- pero no pudo decir más nada y que entro Bogo en ese instante, si a Poul antes le parecía que estaba molesto ahora estaba seguro que si alguien abría la boca lo mataría.

\- Hay una situación de toma de rehenes en un centro comercial del Distrito forestal, quiero a todas las unidades operativas, y Benjamín, tiene una llamada.

][-\\\/

\- Krov, ya todo está listo ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto uno de los osos polares que había participado en la ejecución del plan del serval.

\- Ustedes nada, solo bajaran, se llevaran los discos duros de la vigilancia, se subirán a los vehículos y se marcharan, ya no es más necesario que estén aquí- el oso polar parecía algo sorprendido por las palabras del serval, miraba a su alrededor, viendo los cientos de tiendas y puntos de entrada para la policía, si no iban a hacer nada, ¿por qué demonios habían tomado rehenes en un centro comercial?, ¿y por qué se aseguró de dejar escapar algunos?, realmente el nunca entendía la forma extraña que tenía Krov para hacer los mandados de Mr Big, pero él no estaba en papel de discutir, si el serval quería que las cosas fueran así, entonces algún motivo tenia, él estaba feliz de abandonar ese lugar antes que la policía llegar.

\- Señores, levanten todo lo que pueda decir quién es la banda que estuvo aquí, nos vemos en el estacionamiento en dos punto cinco minutos y nos largamos de aquí- dijo el oso polar a través de un intercomunicador mientras se alejaba a un ascensor dejando al serval solo el cual se acomodó la corbata negra que combinaba con su traje y hacia un muy buen contraste con su camisa blanca, una vestimenta que ponía en tela de duda sus intenciones.

\- Es mucho más fácil hacer que tu presa vaya hacia ti que tú ir hacia ella.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

GV FoxMapache: jajaja tu dato curioso en realidad no manda la carajo el rebote, sino también el hecho de que el revolver 38 largo sobreviviera al disparo, incluso que ambos sobrevivieran al disparo, pero la verdad es mi error, me gustaba tanto esa arma que ignore deliberadamente todos sus atributos solo por querer ponerla dentro del fic, solo digamos que le di a mis pensamientos he hecho que a lo mejor no habían hecho armas taaan buenas los animales, pero de nuevo admito mi error jajajaja muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, de hecho me acabo de dar cuenta que le puse de título algo que tu habías puesto en tu comentario, como sea, con respecto a lo de Nick y Eli, vamos a ver qué sucede ahora que Judy se ha enterado de un poco más de cosas, no cantemos victoria hasta el final jajajaja además de Mr Big le tengo muchos planes para él. Disculpa la demora y espero tu comentario.

Geidrel: bueno, se puede decir que en el trascurso que tú te ponías al día (unas ocho veces puedes haberlos leído antes que yo lograra actualizar jajaja) yo me he tomado el tiempo para escribir el capítulo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Zack wilde: pues aquí está el capítulo, disculpa la demora, y ¿no sé si realmente quieres que te de la respuesta a esa pregunta? Jajajaja espero que el capítulo hay sido de tu agrado.

Dark-hime7: yo creo que dejaría de ser Zootopia si tocara el mensaje de igualdad animal, además de que le hace más interesante le hecho de poder sacar tanto buenos como malos de cualquier animal, me alegra que te haya gustado, y me sorprende que hayas decidido leerlo a pesar de que la película no te haya agradado tanto, en cuanto a mi toque maligno no sé de qué es lo que me estás hablando, en cuanto a Poul no diré mucho, pero se puede decir que lo puse para tocar el lado sentimental de las personas jajaja, y las cosas de aquí se volverán un poco más complejas y demandantes, pero tendrán los altibajos que ya has visto en mi otro fic, en cuanto a lo de Nick y Judy, es complicado de explicar la que la situación está en un punto que se puede ir para cualquier lado. Sinceramente creo que a todos nos gustó el coche de Flash, y lo tendré en cuenta, pero un no sé si lo colocare en algún momento… pero soy escritor amateur, así que no descarto las ideas jajajaja pues espero que te haya gustado.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide hasta la próxima, su amigo, Utopico.


End file.
